Helena Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by Brightfire15
Summary: As Helena begins her sixth year, she learns of dark secrets concerning her future and Voldemort's past. As she faces dangers and a new development in her relationship with Cedric, she'll learn the true meaning of grief, betrayal, friendship and love. R&R!
1. Professor Slughorn

Helena Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

My name is Helena Potter, and I'm a witch.

For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained three great friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and Cedric's and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.

During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing my best friend, Cedric Diggory from some form of Lord Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self after he was possessed by Voldemort. Cedric took a while before he ever forgave himself for what had happened. However, I cheered him up by promising to tell the Dursleys he was my personal bodyguard with permission to use magic if they tried anything on me.

During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. Pettigrew had escaped and Sirius had had to run, but he always said he was safe in his letters and assured me he was happy with the fact that I knew he was innocent and cared about him. Still, when I worried about Sirius made me hold Snuffles, the stuffed dog he'd given me, closer at night so I'd feel better and not afraid.

During my fourth year, everything changed again, this time for the worst. I was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament alongside two rival schools and Cedric, who I secretly loved. I nearly got killed several times and then during the Third Task, Cedric and I were taken and Voldemort had returned. Cedric had been forced to watch me be tortured and then fight and nearly be killed by Lord Voldemort. Ever since then, I was more on guard as I didn't know when or where I might be attacked.

During my fifth year, the Ministry refused to believe mine and Cedric's word and forced an evil cow of a woman, Dolores Umbridge, to teach us, become High Inquisitor and headmistress, and she even used a Blood Quill on me during detention. Life at Hogwarts was practically a sheer misery until we students started up our secret Defense group called Dumbledore's Army. When the year ended after a battle at the Ministry, Fudge had been forced to accept the truth, Sirius was freed, I finally learned why Voldemort had wanted me dead in the first place and that one of us would kill the other in the end, Cedric took a job as part of Hogwarts security team, and the Wizarding and Muggle World were now on their guard.

While the Dursleys had been on edge as per usual this summer because not only were they scared of Cedric my "bodyguard" who had threatened Uncle Vernon, but they were even more terrified of my godfather who was a former wrongfully convicted murderer. They were somewhat more polite as they feared what would happen if they mistreated me and then Cedric or Sirius came after them. It was quite amusing, actually. They didn't know that Cedric was also my boyfriend since we'd confessed our feelings last December and I intended to keep it that way.

This summer, I was only staying with the Dursleys three weeks and then I was going to be picked up by Professor Dumbledore. I had yet to warn the Dursleys about this figuring they'd flip out no matter what. When the day came, my stuff was all packed, I was in the kitchen reading a magazine when there was a knock on the door.

"Girl, get that!" Uncle Vernon barked.

I sighed and opened the door. "Hello, Professor."

"Good-evening, Helena," he said, smiling. "May I come in?"

"You may. One warning, though. I didn't tell them you were coming. I thought they'd flip out either way or they'd try and stop you, sorry."

"Quite alright. But I need to speak with them and you for a moment and then we'll be off," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Potter, who's at the—_you!"_ Aunt Petunia stopped short when she saw who was here and she looked furious. "What the blazes are _you _doing here? You've got some nerve showing your face after you dumped _her _on my doorstep!"

"Petunia, I'm here for two reasons. One, because I'm taking Helena away for the summer. And two, because there is a matter of which I must speak to all of you about concerning next year when Helena turns seventeen," said Professor Dumbledore, calmly. "If you could be so kind as to take me to your living room?"

Aunt Petunia looked as if she wanted to refuse, but didn't as she took him into the living room where we sat down.

"Vernon, Dudders, we have a guest," said Aunt Petunia, stiffly. "This is Dumbledore, one of Potter's lot."

Dudley looked frightened, having been at the wrong end of magic twice in the last five years when Hagrid gave him a pig's tail and he'd been attacked by Dementors, and cowered in his seat. Uncle Vernon looked furious and turned purple as he stood up and pointed a finger at Professor Dumbledore.

"We haven't done anything to you, so why are you calling your dogs on us?" he growled at me. "Why's he here?"

"Because he needs to talk to you and he's taking me away from this place for the summer," I said, glaring at him. "Now, unless you want to provoke a fight with the greatest wizard in the world, I suggest you sit down!"

Uncle Vernon fell silent, but looked furious.

"You are aware, I trust of Lord Voldemort's return?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Potter's mentioned it this summer once," said Aunt Petunia, stiffly. "Even though she knew she's forbidden to speak of her abnormality."

"I had to tell you so you'd be on guard in case he or his followers come here looking for me," I said. "Regardless of our cold relationship, I'm not heartless and nor do I want to see you dead."

"Very wise of you, Helena. Now, to get right to the point," said Professor Dumbledore. "When I left Helena in your care, it was because of Lily Potter's protection. Because she sacrificed herself for Helena, her sacrifice meant Helena would be safe from Voldemort if she was with a blood relative. I told you this in the letter fifteen years ago."

"That was why I was left here?" I said, shocked. I glared at the Dursleys. "You knew and for fifteen years, you couldn't find a spare minute to tell me?"

"Helena, do not blame them. I instructed them not to until you were ready," said Professor Dumbledore, gently. "However, it was also in that letter that I asked you to care for and love Helena as your own daughter, and yet you disobeyed me. You treated her with cruelty and prejudice because of what she was. However, I am glad she did not endure the mistreatment you placed upon your son there and made her like him."

"We have not mistreated Dudders!" said Uncle Vernon, indignantly.

"Next summer, Helena will be of age," said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Uncle Vernon.

"No, she won't be," said Aunt Petunia. "She's a month younger than Dudley and he doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next."

"In my world, we're of age when we turn seventeen," I explained.

"Precisely," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, when Helena's seventeen next year, the protection will break and she will leave here forever. Next summer will be her last one here. We'll also arrange for you to be placed in protective custody until such a time as Lord Voldemort's dead if you so desire."

"What if we refuse?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Then you'll end up dead and your son just might be an orphan just like me!" I said, my patience wearing thin. "Is that what you want? Do you want Dudley to be killed because you were being too pigheaded and prejudiced to protect him?" It was a low blow, but it was a necessary one.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia turned pale and shook their heads.

"Alright," said Aunt Petunia. "We'll do it."

"Good," said Professor Dumbledore. "You'll receive a message by Muggle post when everything's all settled. Helena and I shall be leaving now. I'll just have her things sent away to the Burrow." He waved his wand and my belongings vanished.

We went outside and then he held out his arm. "Take my arm, Helena. We're going to Apparate."

"Sir, I can't—I don't have my license," I protested.

"Side-Along Apparation is allowed. Come."

I took his arm and then we Apparated.

It was awful. It was like going on the most intense rollercoaster in a split second. I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach when we'd landed. "How can people stand doing that?" I asked. "If that's what Apparation's like, I think I'll stick with brooms."

Professor Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"So, why are we here and who're we looking for?" I asked, noticing we weren't at the Burrow, but rather at another's house.

"We're here because I'm trying to persuade a man by the name of Horace Slughorn to take a post at the school. He's gone into hiding ever since the Third Task and finding him has been far from easy. This will be my last attempt to persuade him. This shouldn't take very long."

"Okay."

When we walked up to the door, I noticed it was broken. Inside, the house was in shambles with furniture, glass, and décor all smashed to bits, and there was blood on the walls. It looked as if we'd been too late, but I had a nagging feeling we weren't.

"Something wrong, Helena?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yeah, there is," I said, frowning. "Something's not right here. It looks like Slughorn's been attacked or taken by the Death Eaters, but if he had been, then wouldn't the Dark Mark have been over the house?"

"Precisely so. Good work," said Professor Dumbledore. "I believe Slughorn's right here as a matter of fact." He took out his wand and poked the armchair.

"Ow!"

The chair then unfolded itself to reveal a fat man with a walrus mustache who looked quite displeased. "Did you really have to poke so hard, Albus?"

"Sorry, Horace," he said.

"How did you know I was still here?"

"As dear Helena pointed out, the Dark Mark would've been over your house."

"That was it, eh? Knew I forgot something, but I only had three minutes warning." He frowned. "Wait a moment, Helena who?" His eyes fell onto me and he somehow managed to look both cross and pleased at the same time. "Helena? Helena _Potter?_ Is this how you intend to persuade me, Albus? Well, it won't work!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not a bargaining chip!" I said, angrily. "Nor am I here to persuade you to take a job at the school!"

"Quite right," said Professor Dumbledore.

"I still won't do it! Don't think I don't know what's happened to your other teachers over the past five years! Professor Quirrell died and had You-Know-Who on the back of his head! Professor Lockhart's still in St. Mungo's for Memory Re-modification! Professor Lupin was a werewolf and was forced to resign! Professor Moody was impersonated and locked in his own trunk for nine months! And Professor Umbridge was kidnapped by your centaur herd and locked up! So heaven alone knows what'll happen if I set foot in that school of yours!"

"The first four were accidents and Umbridge was taken after she called our centaurs 'filthy half-breeds,' and used an illegal Blood Quill on one of our students," said Professor Dumbledore.

"That's what she did, did she?" said Slughorn. "She always was an idiotic and barbaric woman. Never liked her."

"Join the club. Look at what she did to me," I said, holding up my hand and revealing the faded yet still visible scars from the Blood Quill, which made Slughorn's eyes darken with anger.

"Well, Horace, I don't suppose you'd mind some assistance cleaning up?"

"Gladly," said Slughorn.

The two waved their wands around the room and it began cleaning and mending itself with amazing speed.

"So, what kind of blood was that on the walls, out of curiosity?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"On the walls? Dragon," said Slughorn, as they switched the lights on. "I'll be sad to leave this place. I rarely stay in one place for more than a week and keep hidden."

"Seems a bit extreme for someone wanting a quiet life," I commented.

"True enough," he admitted. "But it's better than the alternative."

"Horace, would you mind if I used the restroom before we leave?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Go right ahead," said Slughorn.

"Thank you."

Once Slughorn and I were alone, he turned to me. "Forgive me for my rudeness before. It is very nice to meet you, Helena."

"Likewise, sir."

He smiled at me. "You've probably heard this a thousand times, but you look so much like your parents. You've got James's nose and hair color, but Lily's eyes and her smile. James and Lily were some of my favorite students when I was teaching so long ago."

"You taught my parents?" I asked, surprised.

"I did indeed. Come here." He pulled me aside to a table filled with dozens of pictures of students, but there was one that looked the best with the most polished frame and stood in front of the others. It was one of my parents and the Marauders when they were seventeen and standing beside Slughorn. "This was taken during one of my parties that year. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were some of my best students. I think I favored your mother more than the others, though. She was a Muggle-born, but she was astounding at Potions. I wished she'd been in my House."

"One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year," I said, softly. "And if I may ask, what House was yours?"

"I was Head of Slytherin House. But don't you go holding that against me."

"I won't." He seemed too nice to be anything like one of the Slytherins I despised. "So, who're the others?" I asked, pointing to the other photographs.

"That's Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies; she gives me free tickets when I want them!" He went on with the students. They were all well-connected, or powerful, or highly talented, and often came to him for advice or gave him sweets. He looked a bit sad when he said, "Of course, since I've gone into hiding, I've been out of touch with everyone for a while now."

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Quite alright. So, I've heard all about you. All that business as the Girl Who Live and your school years and now you're 'The Chosen One!' Quite exciting. Ah, now here's one I'd almost forgotten." He picked up a photograph of Sirius and his brother. "Sirius and Regulas Black. They were amazing. It's a pity they were so split apart though. Hated each other, Sirius was a Gryffindor and Regulas was a Slytherin. Say, do you know of Sirius Black?"

"If you mean the fact that he's my godfather and wrongly convicted once, then yes, I know. Friends of mine and I helped him escape in my third year. We were the only ones besides Professor Dumbledore who believed he was innocent," I admitted.

"Aha, so that's why he got out. I always did wonder. So, what're your plans for your career later on?"

"Hopefully, I'll get to become an Auror."

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Thank you, sir."

Just then, Professor Dumbledore came in. "Sorry I was so long, Horace. I got caught up reading the Muggle knitting patterns. Well, Helena, I feel we've trespassed on Horace's valuable time long enough. I know a lost cause when I see one."

Slughorn looked as if he'd been insulted. "A lost cause?"

"Indeed," said Professor Dumbledore. "Come along, Helena."

We'd barely set foot out of the house when Slughorn yelled, "Oh, alright, Albus, I'll do it! I must be mad, but I'll do it. Satisfied?"

I bit back a laugh. Reverse psychology, it worked every time.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Horace. Helena, take my arm."

I did and then we Apparated just outside the Burrow and he pulled me aside. "Helena, this year, things are going to be very different."

"I know, sir. Security measures and whatnot? I got the Ministry flyer explaining about that along with the Inferi."

"Good. Now, have you thought of the prophecy at all?"

"Quite a bit. I know the final battle's not far off. Sooner or later, one of us will kill the other and the war will be over."

"Are you scared?"

"I am scared, but not as much as I used to be," I admitted.

"I know," said Professor Dumbledore, gently. "But without fear, there cannot be courage. You've come so far from the little girl who first arrived at Hogwarts. I'm very proud of you, Helena."

"Thank you."

"Have you told anyone about the prophecy?"

"Just Ron, Hermione, Cedric and Sirius. They won't tell anyone else."

"Good. Now, you'll be pleased to know that you won't need Occulumency anymore."

"Good. Sir, if I may ask, how is Professor Snape? He never responded to my letter." Two weeks ago, I'd sent him apology letter for my reaction after our last dismal lesson and thanked him for getting the Order to the Ministry when I'd tried to save Sirius, but he'd yet to reply.

"Professor Snape's fine. A tad concerned about you, but otherwise he's fine," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, I trust Horace showed you his photographs?"

"Yes, sir."

"When Horace was teaching, he often favored students who were well-connected, powerful or highly talented. He 'collected' them more or less. Helena, I must ask you to let yourself be collected as it will play a vital part in our lessons this year. Now, what say we get you inside?"

I nodded. We walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said Mrs. Weasley, on the other side of the door.

"It's Albus Dumbledore bringing Helena Potter," said Professor Dumbledore.

The door swung open to reveal Mrs. Weasley looking both concerned and relieved. "Oh, Albus, you gave me a fright. You said not to expect you until morning!" said Mrs. Weasley. "I am so glad you're both safe."

"I'll leave you now, Helena, and I'll see you when term begins in September," said Professor Dumbledore.

I nodded and waved good-bye as he Apparated and I was led inside. Mrs. Weasley instantly began fussing over me as she sat me down at the table.

"You're so thin. If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times; the Muggles don't feed you well enough! Hungry, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Some of my cooking will fill her up," said a flowery voice. Fleur, my friend from the Triwizard Tournament appeared from the kitchen with a bowl of tomato soup, a sandwich, and a butterbeer. "Helena!"

"Fleur?" I said, stunned yet pleased. "Holy cow, it's great to see you! What brings you to the Burrow?"

"I have been visiting with my fiancé," she said.

"Fiancé?"

"Oh, _pardon moi,_ I have forgotten that you do not know yet. I've been so busy, I forgot to write," She smiled. "Bill and I are getting married next summer!"

"Fleur, that's so wonderful!" I said, as I got up and hugged her. "Congratulations to you both. I'm so happy for you."

"_Merci, _Helena," she said, smiling.

I wasn't that surprised by the fact that Bill and Fleur were getting married. They'd taken a liking to each other when they'd met at the Third Task and it'd only been a matter of time after Bill had started giving Fleur private English lessons.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Mrs. Weasley looked displeased as if she didn't want Fleur for a daughter-in-law. But who was she to choose her son's wife? Her displeasure vanished after a moment and she smiled. "I don't know if Ron's told you, but Arthur's been promoted to the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. And Fred and George's shop is doing splendidly! I didn't approve at first, but they've got a real flair for business."

"That's fantastic!" I said, smiling. "So, where's everyone else?"

"They're all upstairs, asleep," said Fleur. "But Fred and George are living in their flat above their shop now. Cedric tried to wait up for you, but he was so tired that he fell asleep on the couch. That boy of yours is so stubborn and devoted to you, so sweet."

I nodded as I finished up my food and failed to stifle a yawn. I checked my watch. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning. Where had the time gone?

"It's time you were in bed, Helena," said Mrs. Weasley. "You can see everyone else in the morning. Come along. Fred and George's old room's been prepared for you."

I just nodded, too tired to argue and then went up to bed. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Suspicions

Suspicions

I woke up to feeling something heavy on the bed and someone kissing my neck. I smiled in contentment as I opened my eyes and saw my boyfriend Cedric, smiling at me. I reached for my glasses and then turned to face him better.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I sat up and he placed his arms around me and kissed my head as I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne. Now _this _was the perfect way to wake up, to the guy I loved.

"I've missed you," I murmured.

"Missed you too," said Cedric.

"How's your job working out? Everything okay?" He'd taken a job as part of Hogwarts security team at the end of the year.

"Yeah, we've set up security defenses at the school and everything's good. Dumbledore and I've been on better terms since we patched things up between us. So, I'll get to see you during breaks, evenings and my days off this year."

"Sounds good to me," I said, smiling.

We were about to kiss again when the door burst open and Ron, Hermione and Ginny came in and sat beside us.

"When you'd get here? Mum's only just told us!" said Ron.

"It was nearly two o'clock in the morning," I said, as I sat up. "What time is it? Have I missed breakfast?"

"It's ten o'clock. Lunch's in an hour. Mrs. Weasley's cooking up a huge meal. She thinks you're underfed," said Hermione. "So, anything exciting happen last night?"

"Not really, no. Professor Dumbledore picked me up, we went to persuade someone called Horace Slughorn to take a job at school, and he said he was going to be giving me private lessons this year."

They all looked shocked.

"Private lessons? With Dumbledore?" said Hermione. "Wow!"

"They're supposed to help me for the final battle between me and Voldemort," I said. "He didn't say what they were, but it's going to be important."

"And you call that not exciting? Jeez, Helena," said Ron.

"What do you think you'll be learning?" asked Ginny.

"With Dumbledore, who knows?" said Cedric.

"Anyway," I said, loudly. "I take it Mrs. Weasley's not fond of the idea of Bill marrying Fleur next summer?"

"That's putting it lightly," said Ginny. "I don't want her in the family either. She's full of herself and Mum doesn't like her very much. She thinks Fleur's all wrong for him, but she's not saying so to Bill and Fleur's faces, _yet_."

"She's also been inviting Tonks down quite a bit in hopes that Bill will change his mind, but no such luck," said Ron. "No one would look twice at Tonks when Fleur's around and besides, Tonks' powers have been off lately."

"Mrs. Weasley's, uh, also mentioning in private how she'd rather have you marry Bill than Fleur," said Cedric, looking deeply annoyed.

I stared at him. "Excuse me?" _Me, _marry _Bill? _He was at least six years older than me and I was Cedric's girlfriend—no one else's.

"I know I'd like it if you married one of my brothers," said Ginny. "You're practically family already! But you've already got Cedric. I keep telling her Bill's not for you, but she won't listen to me. She just goes on about Phlegm not being good enough for Bill."

"Oh, good grief," I said, burying my face in my hands. "Well, I'm not going to get Fleur jilted. She's expecting me to be her bridesmaid and she's one of my best friends!"

"We know, Helena, we know," said Hermione. "So, what's Slughorn like? Do you think he'll be a good teacher?"

"Yeah, I think so. He's a bit of dork, but a nice dork. He has a tendency to favor students who are famous, powerful, well-connected and talented. Professor Dumbledore's asked me to let me be 'collected,' by him as it'll have something to do with our lessons."

"Any idea what?" asked Cedric.

"None whatsoever," I said, shrugging. "So, how're things here? Is Percy still—?"

"Yep," said Ginny, her eyes darkening. "In spite of everything, he's still refusing to admit that we were right the whole time. Fred says he's still just a Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," said Ron. "So, how've you been doing since you learnt about the prophecy?"

"Fine. I'm scared, but not as much as I used to be. But in the end, one of us will kill the other. 'Neither can live while the other survives,'" I said.

"And it'll be Voldemort who dies, not you," said Cedric.

"Lunch time!" called Mrs. Weasley.

We all went downstairs to find a large buffet of food. Well, Mrs. Weasley certain went to no end to make sure people were well-fed.

"Help yourself to whatever you'd like, Helena. There's plenty to go around. You're far too thin," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Now, now, Molly, don't go all Mother Hen on her," said Sirius, appearing in the kitchen.

"Sirius!" I got out of my seat and hugged him. I stepped back to look at him. He was very well-dressed, had more color in his face, and looked a thousand times better than before. "You look really great. Freedom suits you."

"And I have you to thank for that," he said, smiling. "It's wonderful to be a free man at last. Do you know how many people I've had come up to me apologizing for believing I was guilty for what happened all that time ago?"

"Been there, done that," said Cedric and I in unison.

"Anyway, I've gotten some help fixing up and cleaning Grimmauld Place and the house is fit to live again and the Black Family Tree's gone as well. It just about feels like a normal home now," said Sirius.

"That's wonderful," I said. "Kreacher's not taking it well, I assume?"

Kreacher was the Black family house-elf. He was quite old, had the same narrow-mind as Sirius's relatives had had, and quite mad, but obedient to Sirius's commands. We all had a thorough disliking of him, especially Sirius.

"Does he ever take any form of change well?" asked Sirius. "I'd free him, but it's too much of a risk. He knows too much about the Order. Letting him go might send him straight to my cousins' where his true loyalties lie."

"Shame," said Ron.

I sat next to Sirius and talked to him over breakfast. Having nearly lost him once, I'd been cherishing even the tiniest of moments together and tried to make ever second count.

Over the next few weeks, there was very little good news.

Voldemort seemed to have gone into hiding since the incident at the Ministry, but his followers hadn't. The _Daily Prophet, _which was now free of yellow journalism since Rita Skeeter had been forced to quit since Hermione learnt she was an unregistered animagius, and free of Fudge's influence, reported the numerous Dementor attacks and the people who went missing or turned up dead.

Madame Bones, the kind woman at my hearing last year, was among those who'd been recently murdered, much to my sorrow. Karkarroff, Dumstrang's headmaster who'd fled after the Third Task, had turned up dead in a shack with the Dark Mark above him for abandoning the Death Eaters. To make matters worse, the old wandmaker, Olivander, had gone missing. The Wizarding World would do with other makers for the time being, but he was the best and we all prayed he was alright.

The day before my birthday, Mrs. Weasley insisted there would be no reading of the _Daily Prophet _and my sixteenth birthday would one to enjoy and not gloomy. Everyone agreed and on my birthday, I came downstairs to find a table of presents and a large chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday, Helena!" said everyone.

"You did all this for me? Thank you," I said, touched. "Thank you so much."

After opening presents and enjoying cake, Cedric took me on a little walk in the grove outside the Burrow.

"Happy birthday, Helena," said Cedric.

He held out a bouquet of red and gold roses in a crystal vase and a wrapped gift which turned out to be a bottle of my favorite scent perfume.

"Oh, Ced, this must've cost a lot. You shouldn't have."

"Nonsense. Where does it say I can't spoil my girlfriend on her birthday?"

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day, I got a letter with exciting news. I'd been made Quidditch Captain. Everyone was pleased.

"Congratulations, Helena, you deserve it," said Sirius.

"This'll be cool," said Ron. "When're you going have tryouts?"

"As soon as I can," I said. "With two Chasers and our Beaters gone, we'll need more players and fast."

"I'm going to try out for Chaser," said Ginny. "I've been dying to play for Gryffindor for ages!"

"Mind if I try out for Keeper again?" asked Ron.

Last year, Ron had been made Gryffindor's Keeper since Oliver Wood had graduated three years ago and Angelina had been Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain last year as well, but she'd since graduated.

"Why would you need to try out again?" asked Hermione. "You're already a great Keeper!"

"I only got on because Angelina's other choices were whiners," said Ron. "I want to get on because of my skill."

"If it bothers you that much, I'll hold Keeper tryouts too," I said.

"Thanks, Helena."

One week later, we received word that our O.W.L. results would come.

Ron was relaxed, I was slightly nervous, but Hermione was freaking out.

"I know I made one serious mistranslation in Runes," she fussed. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought I did Transfiguration alright at the time, but looking back…"

"Hermione, would you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron barked. "I highly doubt _you've _failed a thing! You're going to get eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s!"

"Don't say that!" said Hermione. "I know I've failed everything!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Hermione!" I said, exasperated. "How on earth could _you _have failed everything when you're the best student of our generation?"

"Helena's right, Hermione, so just relax," said Cedric, handing her a cup of potion. "Drink this Calming Draught and settle down, for all our sakes."

"Here they come," I said, as three owls came in with envelopes containing our test results and our Hogwarts lists. I paid one owl and then they went off. Ron instantly ripped his open and Hermione hesitated and I slowly opened mine and read the following.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results:**

_**Pass Grades:**_

**O—Outstanding**

**E—Exceeds Expectations**

**A—Acceptable**

_**Fail Grades:**_

**P—Poor**

**D—Dreadful**

**T—Troll**

_**Helena Lily Potter has achieved**_

**Astronomy (A)**

**Divination (P)**

**Care of Magical Creatures (E)**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts (O)**

**Charms (E)**

**Transfiguration (E)**

**Potions (E)**

**Herbology (E)**

**History of Magic (D)**

I was pleased with my marks, but also disappointed with my Potions grade. How could I become an Auror if I couldn't continue with Potions? Professor Snape only took on those with an 'Outstanding,' so there went my hopes.

"How'd you do?" asked Cedric.

"Pretty well. I didn't get an Outstanding in Potions, though."

"Don't worry about it. Professor Snape might just change his mind," said Mrs. Weasley.

Somehow, I didn't think so. He had no reason to change his mind. "How'd you do, Ron?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good. I only failed Divination and History of Magic, but I was going to drop them anyway," said Ron. He glanced at my report card. "Ha! Knew you'd be the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Hermione, how'd you do?" asked Cedric.

"Not bad," said Hermione, timidly.

"Let me see," said Ron, snatching her report card. "Yep, ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceed Expectations' in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

"No, I am not!" said Hermione.

"No fighting," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now that you've got your lists, we'll go to Diagon Alley, but on Saturday. I want your father with us."

"I'll come with you," said Sirius. "I could use with a trip out and besides, I'm dying to see Fred and George's shop."

"From what they say in their letters, I'm sure you'll love it," said Cedric.

I tried not to let my Potions mark bother me when we went to Diagon Alley for our school supplies. I was looking forward to seeing Fred and George's shop. In their letters, they'd said their business was booming and thoroughly thanked me and Cedric for giving them our Triwizard winnings that helped them get started.

To our delight, Hagrid was the 'security' that accompanied us. I wasn't that surprised at the state of Diagon Alley, but I wasn't pleased with it either. Gone were the beautiful shops with window displays and gossiping cheerful crowds. In their place were some boarded up shops, people huddled together in fear and wanted posters for Death Eaters.

After buying what we needed, we went to Fred and George's shop, Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, which was hard to miss. It was enormous with flashing posters and fireworks. Inside was even large and quite crowded.

Shelves upon shelves were filled with prank items, Skiving Snackboxes, joke cauldrons, Love Potions, miniature Puffskiens called Pygmy Puffs in shades of pink and purple that were adorable, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and other stuff that was sheer brilliant. Hermione was particularly interested with the Patented Daydream which allowed you to enter the perfect daydream undetected during any class.

"This is really extraordinary magic!" said Hermione.

"For that, Hermione," said Fred. "You can have one for free."

"Hey, guys," I said.

Fred and George certainly knew their business. They were the hit of Diagon Alley and their magenta robes looked grand.

"So, what do you think of the shop?" asked George.

"Boys, this is prank heaven," said Sirius, smiling. He already had a bag full of stuff. "If this shop had been around during my school days, the Marauders could've pulled off more pranks than ever. James would've loved it if he was here."

"Coming from one of our idols such as you, Padfoot, that means everything," said Fred, grinning.

"Really, guys, this place is amazing," I said. "You're brilliant."

"Well, thank you, little sister," said George, smiling. "That reminds me, you, Sirius, and Cedric can help yourselves to whatever you want here. No charge. Just tell people where you bought your stuff, okay?"

"Why can't we pay you?" asked Cedric.

"Two reasons: One, Helena's the daughter of the one of the best Marauders who ever lived. Two, Sirius _is_ one of the Marauders. And three, we haven't forgotten that you and Helena gave us our start-up loan," said George. "So, neither of you three pay here, alright? We won't take no for answer."

"This is very generous, guys. Thanks," I said, as I hugged them. "So, what's this stuff?"

"Ah, one of our best sellers," said Fred. "Would you believe how many people can't perform a decent Shield Charm, even people who work at the Ministry? Well, they didn't have you teaching them, Helena. But we've made Shield Cloaks, Hats, Gloves, you name it and we're getting massive orders every day!"

Cedric let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad things are going so well for you. Really guys, you deserve it. People will be talking about this place and its owners for generations."

"We hope so," said George, beaming.

They took us on a little tour around the shop and then left us to buy whatever we pleased. Cedric and I bought a few things and saw something curious from the window.

Draco Malfoy, my second archenemy, was heading down to Knockturn Alley alone. He and I had hated each other for six years now and Draco's hatred of me had increased after his father, Lucius, had been sent to prison after what'd happened at the Ministry. What was he doing in Knockturn Alley?

"Something wrong, Helena?" asked Ron.

"Look!" I hissed, pointing to the window.

"Weird," said Hermione. "I saw him half an hour ago with his mother. She wouldn't let him out of her sight. Why's he alone now?"

"What say we find out?" said Cedric.

"I say, let's," I said.

We snuck out of the shop and followed Malfoy to Borgan and Burkes where he was talking with the owner. Our newly bought Extendable Ears from Fred and George were quite helpful in eavesdropping.

"…know how to fix it?" asked Malfoy.

"Possibly," said Borgan. "But I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"You know darn well that I can't take it without arousing suspicion! I just need you to tell me how to do it!"

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it'll be very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I can't guarantee anything."

"Oh, no? Perhaps, this'll make you more confident," said Malfoy. "You know Fenrir Greyback's an old friend of the family. He'll be checking in on your progress. If you don't cooperate, he'll pay a special visit and there might just be a new werewolf in town, or maybe a dead one."

"There's no need for—"

"I'll decide that." Malfoy interrupted. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that _one safe, I'll need."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you brainless idiot," said Malfoy. "Do you have any idea how stupid I'd look carrying that thing out into the street?"

"Of course not…sir."

"Not a word to anyone, including my mother, or Greyback will be here in half a second," said Malfoy.

"Naturally," said Borgan. "But I don't suppose you'd care to tell me exactly the kind of job you need it for?"

"If _he _didn't bother telling you, I don't see why I should. Good-day."

Malfoy left the shop and then we fled before he could spot us and went back to Fred and George's shop before we were missed.

We waited until we were alone before we talked about what we'd overheard. We were in Ron's room which had a special charm on it which prevented us from being overheard.

"What was Malfoy doing threatening Borgan?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I'm more worried about this 'job,' and who 'he,' was that Borgan mentioned. There's a thousand explanations, but which one's the right one?"

"Maybe he was talking about Voldemort. Oh, will you _get a grip!_" said Cedric, when Ron hissed at the mention of Voldemort's name. Ron was one of those that feared Voldemort's name.

"But why would Borgan be in contact with Voldemort?" asked Ron. "Yeah, he's dirt, but dark wizard material? I don't think so."

"What about Malfoy?" I asked. "His parents are with Voldemort, why wouldn't he be?"

"It sounds possible," said Cedric. "If he wanted revenge for his father's imprisonment, he might just do something as stupid as joining up with Voldemort."

"There's just a few problems with your theory," said Hermione. "You have no proof and why would Voldemort hire an underage wizard? You'd better not say anything, yet."

"Don't lecture me, Hermione," I snapped. "I'm not stupid. I'm not going to say anything to anyone, _yet_. Right now, all we know Malfoy's up to something, but believe me, I'm going to find out what."

Just then, we were called down for dinner and had to cease conversation.

The rest of our summer vacation was enjoyable. Sirius saw us off at King's Cross. I hugged him before I got on the train and then waved good-bye until he was out of sight. Since Cedric had had to travel ahead for his job and Ron and Hermione needed to patrol the corridors of the train as per their prefect duties, I sat with Luna and Neville in their compartment.

"Hi, Helena," said Neville, when I'd come in.

"Hi, guys," I said, as I sat down. "Good holiday?"

"It was great. Daddy sold the article with the interview you gave him to the _Daily Prophet _and we went to Africa and had a lovely time," said Luna, who was reading an issue of _The Quibbler _and wearing strangely colored glasses.

"Luna invited me to go with her. She and her Dad were hunting for Crumble-Horned-Snorkack. It was fun. Gran's also been raving about what we did at the Ministry. She says I've really made her proud and my parents proud too," said Neville.

"I'm glad."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and a muscle-y, blond-haired, blue-eyed sixth year poked his head in. "Hello, Helena. I'm Cormac McLaggen. Would you like to come to my compartment with me and my friends? You don't need to sit with these two," he said, distastefully as he looked at Neville and Luna.

"These two are some of my best friends," I said, coldly, instantly disliking this boy. "I suggest you leave, Cormac, now."

"As you wish," said McLaggen. "But if you desire more _suitable_ company, I'll be in Compartment B."

He left and then I locked the door and closed the blind, furious. More suitable company? Who was he to tell me who I should and shouldn't be friends with? Pompous, blond, jerk!

"Thanks for sticking up for us, Helena," said Neville. "I guess people expect you to have cooler friends than us."

"Two things: one, none of Cormac's lot are as cool as the two of you. Two, they weren't the ones who believed me and Cedric and risked their necks at the Ministry, you were. You guys are my friends, I don't need them nor do I want them."

"Thanks, Helena," said Luna, smiling.

"Are we going to have D.A. meetings this year?" asked Neville.

"No," I said, regretfully. While I had deeply enjoyed teaching the secret group called Dumbledore's Army, the need for the group was long gone now. "With Umbridge gone, there's not much need of it."

"I wish we still could have the D.A.," said Luna. "It was great."

"We learned loads from you," said Neville. "Wish you could be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Helena. You _should _be."

"That's sweet of you to say, Neville."

I changed the subject to O.W.L. results and we shared some Cauldron Cakes when Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came down. Eventually, we arrived at Hogwarts and after a thorough check by Filch with Secrecy Sensors, we went into the Great Hall.

I instantly felt wonderful. It was great to be home again.

We four took our usual seat at the Gryffindor table and whispered softly while we waited for the Sorting to end and then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin our feast, I'd like to make a few announcements. First, as all of you are aware, new security measures have been taken in order to ensure your safety. However, I would remind you all to be cautious and act responsibly. Second, Mr. Filch has banned any products of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. And third, I am proud to announce that Professor H. Slughorn will be taking over the post of Potions and Professor S. Snape will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Professor Dumbledore. "Now, tuck in."

Instantly, food appeared and then everyone broke out into whispers. Professor Snape had been denied the post he so craved for years. Why had he'd been granted his desire now of all times?

"I thought that Slughorn would be teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Apparently not," said Cedric. "Helena, did Dumbledore actually say what subject Slughorn would be teaching?"

"No," I admitted.

"I don't know what Dumbledore's playing at," said Ron. "Snape? Our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher? He'll be a nightmare!"

I was quiet. I didn't like the idea anymore than Ron did, but perhaps Professor Snape would be a somewhat good teacher. I wondered if he was still upset about our fight all that time ago.

The next day, during breakfast, we got our new schedules and I found out that since Professor Slughorn accepted students with an 'Exceeds Expectations,' Ron and I could continue with our Auror studies, which was great. I chose to continue with Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.

Professor Snape's class certainly proved to be interesting. He gave us a practical lesson in Non-Verbal Spells, which were difficult until you got the hang of them. I actually liked the class, but it would've been better if I could've had the chance to speak with Professor Snape to know if he'd accepted my apology or not, but no such luck.

Potions was next and it was one lesson I was looking forward to. The dungeon was filled with bubbling potions and steam. One was so intoxicating that I was tempted to drink some, but didn't. There were only a few students progressing to the N.E.W.T. level—(Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests)—and that sadly included Malfoy.

"Good morning class," said Professor Slughorn. "Does everyone have their book?"

"Professor," I said. "I'm sorry, but Ron and I don't have one. We didn't expect to be able to progress to N.E.W.T. level."

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did explain. Well, there are a few copies in the cupboard you can use along with some scales and such until you can write to Diagon Alley," said Professor Slughorn.

"Thank you, Professor," said Ron.

There were only two copies of _Advance Potion-Making _in the cupboard. Ron got the nicer-looking copy and I took the one that was dog-eared.

Ron, Hermione and I stood next to cauldron with the potion that smelled the nicest.

"Now, today, we're going to be learning how to brew the Draught of Living Death. I've also set up some other potions to show you what else we'll be learning about this year. Who can tell me what this one is?" asked Professor Slughorn, pointing to a cauldron seemed to be filled with boiling water.

"It's Vertiaserum, an odorless, colorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Hermione.

"Correct, Miss—?"

"Granger, Professor."

Professor Slughorn looked at us and then smiled. "Oho! '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year_.' Is this your friend that you said was the best in your year, Helena?"

"Yes, sir, she is," I said, as Hermione smiled.

"Well, take ten points to Gryffindor. Who can tell me what's in this one?"

I raised my hand. "It's Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed and with a bit of another person included, it'll allow the drinker to assume the shape of another for exactly one hour. However, it can be dangerous and it's only meant for human transformations, not animals."

"Correct! Twenty points to Gryffindor," said Professor Slughorn. "Who can tell me what this one is?"

"It's Amorentia! It's the most powerful Love Potion in the world," said Hermione.

"Quite correct, take another twenty points to Gryffindor. Now, I assume you recognized it by its smells and mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "It's supposed to smell according to what attracts us. I can smell freshly cut grass, new parchment and spearmint toothpaste."

So, that's what it was. Well, she wasn't kidding about the potion's attracting smells. I could smell chocolate, roses, and Cedric's cologne. Just inhaling it seemed to fill me up. It was quite lovely to be honest.

"Professor, what's in this one?" asked Ernie. He was pointing a cauldron of golden potion.

"That is Felix Felicis, also known as Liquid Luck," said Professor Slughorn. "Depending on how much is drunk, it gives the drinker complete luck and nothing whatsoever will go wrong. However, it's not used more often because it's banned in the use of elections, sporting events and examinations, and there're some slight side effects of extreme giddiness and reckless behavior. But, this little potion is very helpful, so I am offering it today as a prize for the best potion-maker."

Instantly, there were whispers of excitement and looks of glee.

"Whoever brews the best Draught of Living Death will win twenty-four hour's worth of Lucky Potion. You have one hour to do it. Time starts now, good luck."

Within ten minutes, everyone had their potion going and were trying to make the best one. With all the steam, it was somewhat hard to read the book, to make things even more annoying, whoever had owned it had written on it. I was trying to cut a bean that had the juice I needed, but the stupid thing wouldn't cut. Then I saw an inscription in the book.

_Crush the bean with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting._

Hoping I wasn't taking too much of a chance, I did as the previous owner had said. Juice seemed to spew out of it when crushed, so much juice in fact, that I was surprised the tiny little bean could've held it.

I dumped the juice into the cauldron and went on with the instructions. Hermione and I'd progressed the furthest, but for some reason her potion was still a deep purple even it was supposed to be turning a light shade of lilac by now.

According the book, I had to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned palest pink. But according to the old owner, I had to add a clockwise stir after every counterclockwise stir. Could the old owner be right twice? Deciding to risk it, I followed the owner's instructions and they worked perfectly.

"How're you doing that?" asked Hermione.

"Add a clockwise stir—"

"No, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

I shrugged and continued with my work. Eventually, our time was up and Professor Slughorn inspected the potions, not commenting, but occasionally giving them a stir or a sniff. He came to our table. He smiled ruefully at Ron's tar-like substance, gave Hermione's deep purple liquid an approving nod, and then his face lit up at my potion.

"The clear winner! Oh, you've certainly got your mother's genes! Lily was a fine potion-maker in her day! Congratulations, Helena, and I hope you enjoy your lucky day," said Professor Slughorn, handing me the golden potion.

"Thanks, Professor," I said.

When we were seated at the Gryffindor table, I told Ron and Hermione how I'd done so well. Ron looked impressed and Hermione looked annoyed.

I sighed. "Let me guess, you think I cheated?"

"Well, it was hardly your own work, was it?" asked Hermione.

"It was just a couple of tips, that's all," I said.

"Could've been worse," said Ron. "Makes me wish I'd taken that copy instead."

"What's this I hear? You're taking advice from stuff someone's written in a book, Helena?" asked Cedric, as he sat down.

Knowing what he was thinking about, I rolled my eyes. "It's not like Riddle's diary, Ced." I opened the book to the recipe for the Draught of Living Death. "Look. See? It's just stuff someone's written a long time ago."

"As long as it's just that, I don't mind," said Cedric.

"So, who'd that book belong to, anyway?" asked Ron.

I looked and read the following. "'_This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince_.' Well, whoever that is, he's good with potion-making."

Just then, Hedwig came flying down with a message. It was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Helena,_

_Our lessons will begin at eight o'clock this Saturday night. I look forward to seeing you. On a side note, I enjoy Acid Pops. Do you? _

—_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

"Why did he say he likes Acid Pops?" asked Ron.

"It's the password, idiot," said Cedric.

"This'll be interesting." _I hope_, I added silently.


	3. Voldemort's Past and Cursed Opals

Voldemort's Past and Cursed Opals

Saturday night came quickly and I found myself outside Professor Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in."

I went inside and my eyes widened with horror. "Sir, what happened to your hand?" His left hand was black, as if it'd been burned.

"Nothing you need to worry about Helena," he said. "It's been like this for over a month now."

Over a month? Why hadn't I noticed? Then I remembered he'd been wearing gloves for weeks, so I _couldn't _have notice.

"Well, Helena, how was your first week back?"

"Good, sir."

"Excellent. Now, Helena, what you're going to learn, is what years of work have discovered," said Professor Dumbledore. "You're going to learn about Voldemort's past and how it concerns the prophecy and yourself."

"Voldemort's an orphaned half-blood, isn't he?"

"Correct. You see, Voldemort's mother was a woman named Merope Gaunt. She lived with her father and brother. She was not a very talented witch and she suffered greatly for eighteen years," said Professor Dumbledore. "Her mother perished when she was born, her father and brother were cruel, and since they were Salazar Slytherin's last descendants, believed they were better than everyone else. Merope did not share such beliefs. Tom Riddle, Voldemort's father, was the son of the squire, and Merope was secretly in love with him, even though he'd never spoken to her because of their social standing."

"So, why did he marry her?" I asked.

"One afternoon, Merope's brother, Morfin, discovered his sister's secret and attacked Tom Riddle. When the Ministry official arrived, he put up quite a bit of a fight as did Marvolo. Morfin told Marvolo of Merope's secret love and in a fit of rage, Morfin nearly strangled his daughter. Morfin and Marvolo were tried and sent to Azkaban and then Merope was free to live her life. She then gave Tom Riddle a love potion one day and before long, they were married. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter."

"Wait," I said, frowning. "Voldemort was brought up in an orphanage. He said his father left him and his mother. Didn't she die?"

"Yes, she did. Less than a year after they were married, Tom Riddle Senior left Merope while she was still expecting their son. No one knows for sure, but Merope chose to stop giving her husband the love potions. Either she was so deeply in love with him she couldn't bear to harm him any further or perhaps she thought he would've fallen in love with her in return or perhaps she thought he'd stay for their baby's sake, but whatever the reason, she was wrong. She was left quite heartbroken and penniless and she never saw her husband again."

"Poor Merope," I murmured. I felt no pity for Voldemort, but plenty for Merope. She had a choice to live or die for her son, but after so many years of pain, she chose what she felt was the easy way out of it. Voldemort had every right to be angry with his father, but it didn't give him the right to murder Muggles and Muggle-borns because of his grudge.

"Come, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm going to show you of my first meeting with the young boy, Tom Riddle."

He took me to his Pensieve and we entered his memory.

I bit back a laugh when I saw the past version of Professor Dumbledore wearing a plum-colored suit that clashed with his auburn hair.

He entered an orphanage which was spotlessly clean and all the children looked healthy, but it seemed like a grim place to grow up.

An older woman in a dark dress arrived. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore, is it? It's lovely to see you. You're here to see Tom, I assume?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cole," said Professor Dumbledore. "If he chooses to accept the invitation, he'll be accepted at my school."

"Alright. Follow me, he's down this way."

She began talking as they walked down the halls. "I know it seems cruel, but I don't think any of us would miss him terribly if he chose to go and stay at this school of yours, Professor. He frightens the other children."

"You mean, he's a bully?"

"Not exactly. He's quite strange. Even when he was a baby, he rarely cried. He's so quiet. It's not like the others didn't try to be friends at first, but he's like a lone wolf and then there are the incidents."

"What incidents?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Billy Stubbs's rabbit, well, Tom _said _he didn't do it, but even so, it didn't hang itself on the rafters on its own. All I know is that he and Tom had argued the day before and the next thing I know, there's trouble. On our little yearly trip out to the seashore, Amy Dennis and Benjamin Bishop went into some cave with Tom and came out completely different. Tom swore they just went exploring, but those two were never quite right afterward. Here we are." She knocked on the door and then went inside.

Sitting on a bed reading a book, and quite handsome for eleven years was Tom Riddle. Even when he was little, he was a vicious little coward. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. He didn't _look _harmful now, but appearances could be deceiving.

"Tom?" said Mrs. Cole, as he put down his book. "This is Professor Dumbledore. He's here to talk to you. I'll leave you two and call you for dinner."

She left and then Tom rounded on Professor Dumbledore. "What did she mean 'Professor'? She meant 'doctor,' didn't she? She sent you here to have a look at me, didn't she? Well, I won't do it. I never harmed anyone and I'm not mad."

"Tom, if you would let me speak, I'd be glad to explain everything," said Professor Dumbledore, calmly. "I am a Professor. I'm here to offer you a place at my school where I teach people like you. You and I have something in common."

"And what might that be?" he demanded, practically growling. "Tell the truth!"

"You and I are wizards. I teach magic at my school known as Hogwarts."

Tom's eyes widened. "Magic?" he said.

"Yes."

Tom gazed at his quivering fingers. "I knew it. I knew I was different. I knew I was special. Is it magic, what I'm able to do?"

"What is it you do?"

"All sorts of things. I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do as I wish without training them, I can make people hurt if I want them to, and I can also talk to snakes. Is talking to snakes normal for a wizard?"

Professor Dumbledore hesitated and then said, "It's rare, but not unheard of."

"Would you show me some magic? I want proof. Show me!"

My eyes narrowed. Surely he wouldn't be stupid enough to think Professor Dumbledore would grant such a request in a place full of Muggles? But Professor Dumbledore did. The wardrobe lit on fire and then flames extinguished with no damaged done to the wardrobe but there was some rattling noise.

"I believe there's something in there that doesn't belong to you. Get it," said Professor Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle took out a box filled with tiny ordinary things.

"Souvenirs from the other children?" he said. "You'll return them to their rightful owners and soon. Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." Tom hesitated and then said, "How can I afford to buy my school supplies? I have no money."

"That is easily remedied," said Professor Dumbledore, handing him a pouch of money and his letter. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those in need of it. You may need to buy some of your things second hand, but you should be able to get what you need. In Diagon Alley, which is in London, is quite easy to find. I'll be able to assist—"

"You're coming with me?" he interrupted. "That won't be necessary. I'm used to doing stuff on my own. I go down to London all the time. How do you get to this, uh, Diagon Alley, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore was quiet, but then gave instructions. "And if you need help, ask for the barman. His name's Tom."

Tom flinched.

"You dislike the name, 'Tom'?"

"There're a lot of Toms," he muttered. "Sir, if I may ask, do you know anything about my parents? Was my father a wizard? His name was Tom Riddle too, they told me."

"I'm afraid I really don't know."

"My mother can't have been magic or she wouldn't have died," he murmured.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tom," said Professor Dumbledore. "I hope to see you when term begins. Should you need me, I'm only a message away."

"Yes sir."

Professor Dumbledore took my hand and then I found myself back in his office.

"I trust you learned much, Helena?" he said.

"Quite a bit, sir. Voldemort believed it quicker than I did—I mean, when you told him he was a wizard. I didn't believe Hagrid at first when he told me I was a witch."

"I was hoping you'd notice. Voldemort was more than ready to believe he was special. I hope you also noticed how he disliked his name?"

"It was hard not to. So, even when he was a child, Voldemort was self-centered and frightening?"

"Yes, he was. I didn't know what kind of man he'd be at the time, but I took care to watch him. Had I known, things might've turned out differently. Now, Voldemort was self-reliant and friendless and preferred to operate alone. He didn't confide in anyone, despite their efforts. The same can still be said of him today. Did you also notice how he liked to collect things from those he harmed?"

"I did. I assume he still does that today?"

"In more ways than you know," said Professor Dumbledore. "In spite of his being and orphan and poor, Tom Riddle was very charismatic and talented. He easily won the approval and favor of the staff and before long, he was a kind of leader to his followers."

"But you didn't fall for his tricks, did you sir?"

"No, I did not. I did not fully trust him, but I had hoped he might turn out differently. I was wrong. Now, it's late and I expect you're tired. I'll send word when it's time for our next lesson. Think upon what you've learned today, Helena."

"I will, sir. Good night."

For the next several weeks, the Half-Blood Prince proved to be a huge help in Potions. I had offered, but Ron and Hermione didn't accept the Prince's help as Ron kept asking me to read it aloud or if I thought it looked funny and Hermione wanted to follow the "official" instructions, but their potions proved to be poor compared than the Prince's. I felt guilty for showing them up, but they chose to refuse the Prince's help. I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I?

When I wasn't busy with Potions, I was busy with everything else. The free periods turned out to be perfect for getting my schoolwork done as the workload for sixth years proved to be quite a lot. Also, Professor Slughorn had been having parties lately and kept inviting me. I didn't want to go, but as it was needed for my lessons to be favored by him, I went through with it.

Cedric and I spent a lot of our free time together. Sometimes we just held hands and talked, but every single moment was precious. Whatever I'd done to deserve such a guy like Cedric, I didn't know.

After a while, I finally managed to schedule the Quidditch tryouts for the following Saturday and we four decided to visit Hagrid.

Tryouts certainly proved eventful. While I enjoyed being back on my broom, thirty people showed up, and most of them weren't even from Gryffindor. To make things worse, that arrogant buffoon, Cormac McLaggen showed up to try for Keeper and kept trying to get me and Hermione to go out with him, but after Ron and Cedric spoke to him, he backed off.

Katie Bell, the only teammate left from my first year, re-won her place on the team at her request. Demelza Robbins was a fantastic Chaser, as was Ginny and I was glad she'd do so well. Neither of our new Beaters had the brilliance of Fred and George, but Ritchie Cootes and Jimmy Peakes were fairly good. Then came the Keeper tryouts.

Ron's edginess didn't help my nerves as he and McLaggen tried out for Keeper. I was really, really hoping McLaggen wouldn't outdo Ron. I sighed in relief when I saw how strange McLaggen was acting and smiled when he only saved three of the five shots and Ron saved five. Ron looked pleased and so did everyone else.

Everyone, except for McLaggen who was far from pleased when I told him Ron had won the post of Gryffindor's Keeper.

"This wasn't fair! His sister gave him an easy save!"

"Rubbish. That was the one he nearly missed."

He glared at me and was two inches away from my face. "Let me go again."

"No. You saved three, Ron saved five. He's won it fair and square."

"Potter, I don't want to be rude, but so help me, if you don't—"

"McLaggen, are you aware of Sirius Black?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you also aware that's he my godfather and he's also _very _protective of me?" I said, menacingly.

McLaggen instantly paled and then ran off as Hermione arrived.

"What'd you say to him?" she asked.

"Nothing of consequence. That reminds me, Hermione what did you do to him?" I asked. She opened her mouth and then I cut her off. "And don't say, 'nothing.' McLaggen was acting strange and his seat was right in front of yours."

"Alright, I _might've_ Confunded him," she admitted. "But you should've heard what he was saying about Ron and Ginny! Besides, you wouldn't have wanted him on the team, anyway."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Come on, Hagrid's waiting for us."

We were expecting Hagrid to be in a cheerful mood and eagerly awaiting us as we were eager to see him, but when we arrived, he looked anything but happy. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying and he looked upset.

"Hi," he said, softly. "Sorry, but I'm in a really good mood right now."

"Hagrid, what's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"It's Aragog," he said, sniffling. "He got sick during the summer and he's not getting any better. We've been together for so long and he might…"

I patted Hagrid's back, not knowing what to say as Cedric and Ron began making tea and Hermione got out some sweets she had in her bag. We cheered up Hagrid slightly by talking about Grawp and such.

"Grawpy's doing much better. He's learning a lot more English and I reckon in a while he'll be a gentleman," said Hagrid.

"That's nice," said Ron, with a skeptical look in his eyes. "Oh, guess what, Charlie wrote to me yesterday. He checked in on that Norwegian Ridgeback and says that it has a mate now and eggs. And it turns out Norbert's a Norberta."

"He's a she?" I said, stunned as Cedric laughed.

"You're kidding!" said Hermione.

"Nope," said Ron. "And he sent pictures. She's huge now."

Hagrid laughed as he gazed at the photo. "Who would've thought? Oh, she's a real beauty now, with hatchlings of her own. Wonderful."

Hagrid seemed a great deal better when the time came for us to return to the castle. Although I hated Aragog, particularly after he'd tried to kill us, I knew he meant a lot to Hagrid and silently hoped for Hagrid's sake that he'd recover.

Weeks passed and soon it was cold and snowing, but the weather didn't hamper our plans to go to Hogsmeade. It was Cedric's day off, so we got to spend the whole day together, which made me happy.

It was freezing and the wind was blowing fiercely, so the warmth of Honeydukes was sheer bliss as we purchased sweets and such. Cedric and I bought some Ice Mice to split. We considered it our tradition since we'd first split Ice Mice on my first trip to Hogsmeade three years ago.

We stopped at Three Broomsticks for some drinks and lunch. Cedric and I sat one side of the table, holding hands and chuckling as we talked with Ron and Hermione. It was fun until a certain teacher came in.

"Helena, Slughorn!" Ron hissed.

I bit back a groan as Professor Slughorn came by our table. Although I was friends with him and he was a nice man, one of his little quirks was driving me bonkers.

"Helena, Hermione, Cedric, it's delightful to see you all again," said Professor Slughorn.

"Likewise, sir," said Cedric.

"What's in the sack?" asked Hermione.

"More crystallized pineapple?" I guessed. I liked crystallized pineapple, but not as much as Professor Slughorn did. He seemed to _inhale _that stuff.

"Indeed it is. Helena, thank you for sending me that parcel of it last week, it's delicious. I just bought some more to go with it. I can't get enough of it, it's my favorite," he said. "Well, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm having a little party in a few weeks the night before the holidays start. I would be delighted if you could attend and you're allowed to bring guests if you wish."

"Uh, sure, why not? We're free then," I said.

"Wonderful!" he said. "Well, I'll see you all later."

He left Three Broomsticks and then Hermione said, "You sent him candy?"

"Not one word, Hermione," I said, as I took another bite of my lunch.

"Suck up," said Ron, looking both amused and annoyed.

"I'm only doing it because of Professor Dumbledore's orders and I need to stay in his favors for whatever it is that's so important for our lessons. Honestly, I do _not _want to go to another one of his parties so soon! He's driving me mad," I said, as I buried my face in my hands.

"Are they really that bad?" asked Ron. "They sound like fun."

"Well, they _are _fun occasionally. But try being the center of attention while_ he's _raving about how talented you are and how you've inherited your parents' genes in front of countless distinguished guests and you'll go mad within half a second."

"Well, maybe the next one won't be so bad," said Cedric.

"Maybe."

After paying for our meals, we headed back to the castle. However, we hadn't gone far when there was a loud scream.

"HELP!" shouted Leanne, Katie Bell's best friend. "Something's happening to Katie!"

"Holy crap!" I gasped, as we ran. I saw Katie flying the air screaming. Ron and Cedric managed to get her down and then she collapsed into the snow, unconscious. Hermione checked her pulse and then we noticed she'd dropped a parcel.

Ron bent down to touch it.

"Don't touch that!" I yelled, stopping him. I knelt down and through the tear, spotted an ornate opal necklace. "I saw this in Borgan and Burkes _years _ago! The tag said it was cursed and claimed nineteen Muggle owners' lives!"

"So, how'd Katie get hold of it?" asked Ron. "She's never even gone to Knockturn Alley; she said so yesterday when we were talking!"

"Someone must've given it to her," said Hermione, looking pale. "Oh, gall. This is awful. This is really, really awful."

"Come on, we need to take Katie up the castle." He flicked his wand and Katie rested on a gurney that floated in the air and so did the package containing the necklace. Leanne came with us as we went to Professor McGonagall, who had Katie taken to the hospital wing and the necklace sent to Professor Snape.

"Miss Bell's lucky to be alive. It's also lucky she wasn't alone when this thing was found," said Professor McGonagall. "But how on _earth _did she did get her hands on this? Where did she get it?"

"I know," said Leanne. She'd been crying the whole time, despite our efforts to comfort her. "We went down to Three Broomsticks and she went to the bathroom. She came out acting funny carrying that parcel. She wouldn't tell me who it was for, just that it was a surprise for someone at Hogwarts and had to deliver it, and we argued. I grabbed it and then the wrapping tore and the next thing I know, she's in the air and then I yelled for help and…" she burst into tears again. "It was my fault! She must've been under the Imperius Curse! If I hadn't been so stupid, I could've…"

"Hush," said Professor McGonagall. But her tone was gentle. "You did the right thing. If it hadn't been for your argument, the necklace could've seriously harmed someone. Miss Bell will be alright. I want you to go to Madame Pomfrey for something for the shock and get some rest, understood?"

"Yes, Professor," said Leanne.

When she was gone, Professor McGonagall turned to us. "I don't suppose you four have any idea who did this?"

We four exchanged looks before any of us spoke.

"There's one theory," I said, slowly. "We saw Draco Malfoy in Borgan and Burkes before school started and he was saying something about an item Mr. Borgan had in the shop, something he was planning to use."

"Did you see what it was or did Malfoy say what it was?"

"No, Professor. He wouldn't say, but Borgan seemed to know what he was talking about," said Hermione.

"And Malfoy left our sights, so we couldn't see much," said Ron.

"Was Malfoy in Hogsmeade today, Professor?" asked Cedric.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But until we're sure of who's done this, I would advise you not to say anything except to myself, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore, and watch yourselves."

"Yes, Professor."


	4. Ron and Hermione's Jealousy

Ron and Hermione's Jealousy

Things did not improve in the slightest.

Word of Katie being cursed quickly swept around the school. Security was tightened and students were even more afraid. We were assured Katie would be fine, but she was sent to St. Mungo's to recover. There was also talk of who the cursed necklace had been meant for, but as there was no proof and only speculation, nothing could be done.

To make things even worse, a few days before the Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Ron and Hermione had an argument about Slughorn's next party to which Ron was not invited and about McLaggen, and it got bad enough that Ron's performances in practice was poor and I had to resort to drastic measures.

Over breakfast the day of the match, I talked to Ron. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Juice," he said, dully.

I handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Ron," said Cedric, playing along as I'd told him of my plan. "I thought I saw something get placed in it."

"Ron, I think he's right," said Hermione, looking concerned. She hadn't been told of the plan as I needed her to be truly convincing. "Helena what did you put in that drink?"

"Nothing," I lied.

Ron downed the juice. "Quit bossing me around, you two!" and then walked down to the locker rooms.

Hermione gave me the look of death. "Have you lost your mind, Helena?" she hissed, as she got up from the table.

I sighed as Cedric squeezed my shoulder.

"She'll understand later," he said.

Before we got on to the pitch, Ron and I talked.

"Fishy, isn't it? Two of Slytherin's players ill and replaced and the weather's perfect. Seems a bit lucky, doesn't it?" I said, softly.

"Yeah." Then he looked at me. "Helena, this morning…my pumpkin juice…you didn't…?"

"Ron, you're mumbling. I don't understand a word you're saying," I said, jokingly, as we joined the others and flew up.

During my first Quidditch match as Gryffindor's Captain, the team performed brilliantly.

Demelza, Ginny and Katie's replacement Dean, scored dozens of goals with no trouble, Cootes and Peakes kept the Bludgers away from the team with ease, and Ron was astounding. He saved every single goal that headed his way and people kept cheering him on. After Gryffindor had won one hundred Quaffle points and Slytherin twenty, I found the Snitch and chased after it and caught it, securing a victory for Gryffindor.

There was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room which Cedric attended and then Hermione came up behind me.

"Helena, I want a word with you. You shouldn't have done spiked Ron's juice with Felix. It's illegal," said Hermione.

"That's why I didn't." I held up the Lucky Potion, which was still tightly sealed with wax. "Ron was never given any Lucky Potion."

"You faked it?" she said, looking impressed.

"Yep."

"It was all a trick to get Ron's mood to change. He performed so well because he thought he was lucky," said Cedric. "He never knew he wasn't given any potion."

"Great," said Hermione, smiling.

However, our good moods vanished when Lavender Brown ran into Ron's arms and they began kissing.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the common room. Cedric and I followed her to an empty classroom where she was conjuring canaries.

"Hey," said Cedric.

"Hi," she said, dully.

"Hermione, is there anything we can do for you?" I asked.

"I—"

Just then, Ron and Lavender came in, giggling and kissing. The very sight made me clench my hands into fists and Cedric was glaring as Hermione stood up and raised her wand.

"_Oppunego!_"

And then her flock of canaries swarmed down upon Ron and attacked him as he yelped and ran off with Lavender.

Hermione sat back down and burst into tears as Cedric and I held her in a group hug. We got her some hot chocolate and sat up with her until she finally fell asleep.

Ron and Hermione's feud proved to be stronger this time as they barely said a word to each other for the next several weeks. Cedric and I tried and failed to get them to reconcile their differences. One evening, Hermione, Cedric and I were in the library putting away our books and somehow we got on the subject of Ron's new relationship with Lavender, which was almost sickening considering how often they were found kissing in public.

"Ron's at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he likes. I really couldn't care less about it," said Hermione.

"Liar," I muttered, but she didn't hear me. "Look, why we just go to Slughorn's party as a threesome and just hang out together?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," said Hermione. "I already asked someone to go with me."

"Who'd you ask?" asked Cedric.

"I'll tell you later," said Hermione. "There's something you need to know. You see those two over there, Romilda Vane and Zacharias Smith? I overheard them yesterday and they're planning on trying to slip you one of Fred and George's Love Potions. Smith wants you to go out with him and Vane wants Cedric to go out with her."

"Cedric and I are going out together!" I said, outraged. I couldn't believe this. First Mrs. Weasley and now the school itself, what was next? This was outrageous! And Smith, how could he possibly think I'd look twice at a self-centered git like him?

"Well, some don't think you're good enough for each other," said Hermione. "Some boys think they're more suitable for you than Cedric and quite a few girls think they're more suitable for Cedric than you."

"That's beyond ridiculous," said Cedric. "The only one for me is Helena."

"Oh, thanks, Ced. You're so sweet," I said, as I kissed his cheek. "You're the only one for me too."

"Anyway," said Hermione. "If I were you, I'd be careful just in case something you ate or drank got spiked."

"Oh, believe me, I will," I said, with venom. "I'm writing to Fred and George in case something happens."


	5. Draco, A Death Eater?

Draco A Death Eater?

Cedric and I were still going to the party together, but we were allowed to bring guests, so we invited Neville and Luna to join us at Professor Slughorn's party, much to their delight. Ron could not attend as he had no invitation and he and Hermione were still arguing. He looked simply furious before we left and when I asked why, he just said it all had to do with McLaggen, but refused to go any further than that.

Cedric and I were wearing our second-best dress robes and I had Cedric's arm as we knocked on the door and went inside the heavily decorated and magically enlarged office where dozens of guests were chatting, enjoying refreshments and dancing and there was Christmas music was playing.

"Helena, Cedric, how wonderful to see you," said Professor Slughorn, when he opened the door. "Do come in. Who're your guests?"

"May we introduce our friends, Miss Luna Lovegood and Mr. Neville Longbottom?" said Cedric.

"Delighted," said Professor Slughorn, as he shook their hands. "I've been hearing so much about you two from Flitwick and Sprout. It's wonderful to have you here."

"It's lovely to be here," said Luna. "Ooh, is that a sketch of a Blibbering Humdinger?"

"Indeed it is," said Professor Slughorn. "I've always been rather curious about that animal. Perhaps you'd care to talk about it? I get _The Quibbler _all the time; it's one of my favorite magazines. Neville, I've got some rather curious plants from one my old students. Perhaps you'd like to take a look at them and tell me what you think of them."

"Yeah, sure," said Neville, as Luna nodded.

"Helena, Cedric, you simply must Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Among the Vampires_," said Professor Slughorn.

Worple was a stout, small, bespectacled man and instantly grabbed mine and Cedric's free hands. "Helena Potter, Cedric, Diggoy, I'm simply delighted! I've been so anxious to meet the famous Chosen One and of course, her paramour Cedric Diggory."

Good grief. Was mine and Cedric's relationship common knowledge these days? Aloud I said, "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"You know, I was just saying to Horace, _'Where're the autobiographies of Helena Potter and Cedric Diggory for which we've all been wanting?'_"

"Have you?" I asked.

"We had no idea," said Cedric.

"Just as modest as Horace described!" His expression and tone turned more serious. "But seriously, I would be delighted to write the books myself—people are craving to know more about you two—simply craving! Not only about how all your adventures, but also how the two of you ended up together! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, in say, four or five hour sessions, we could have the books written and millions of copies sold within a year!"

"Sorry, but we're not interested," said Cedric, firmly. "Some things must remain private and we have other plans."

"Ah, yes, what was it you said you two were planning to do one day?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"We're hoping to become Aurors," I said. "Cedric's job here's just temporary until I'm done with school."

"I see. Well, here's to the two best Aurors that the world will ever know," said Professor Slughorn, raising his glass.

We raised our glasses and drank our butterbeer before going on with the party. It was somewhat fun as Cedric and I got to dance together. Neville and Luna were also enjoying themselves talking to Professor Slughorn and Professor Trelawny.

"Seems like some people are enjoying themselves," I commented, as we danced.

"Are you one of them?" he asked.

"As long as you're here, I'm having all the fun in the world," I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

When the song ended, Cedric and I felt hot and went to go out onto the balcony and found someone hiding behind the curtain.

"Hermione, what're you doing hiding over here?" I asked.

"I've just escaped from Cormac under the mistletoe," said Hermione.

"Cormac McLaggen?" said Cedric, looking revolted. "That's who you invited? Why?"

"I thought he'd annoy Ron the most," said Hermione.

"Well, your plan worked. Ron was practically purple with anger and looked like he was about to break something when we left," I whispered. I handed her some red candies. "But if you're trying to avoid McLaggen, eat these. They're delicious, but they make your breath reek to high heaven."

"And if he becomes too much of a pain, come get me and then I'll deal with him for you," said Cedric.

"Thank you," said Hermione, gratefully. She ate the candies and then left as Cedric and I walked out onto the balcony. Our breath showed and it was snowing softly, but the view was lovely.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" asked Cedric.

"You just did," I said.

He wrapped his cloak around me and held me close before he waved his wand. Suddenly, some of the snowflakes enlarged and seemed to take the form of a fairy that danced, making me smile before it disappeared. We were silent, drinking in the moment together before we kissed again.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he murmured.

After a few more moments, we went back inside. Cedric got stuck talking to an old friend and I went to get some punch. I hadn't gone far when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Nervous, Miss Potter?" said Professor Snape.

"Oh, no, Professor. You just startled me, that's all. How're you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Miss Potter. I've just come to deliver a message to you from Professor Dumbledore. He'll be away for a while and your meeting will be postponed until term resumes after the holidays, that's all," said Professor Snape.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "Professor, did you get my owl? You never responded."

"Yes, Miss Potter, I did," said Professor Snape. "I regret to say that my work has kept me very occupied and I was unable to reply. However, I shall remedy that at once. Your apology is accepted, I apologize for what I said about your father that night, and I hope you have a good holiday, Miss Potter."

I was surprised he was saying this, but didn't say that. I just nodded and said, "You too, sir. Merry Christmas to you too."

Just then, Filch came in dragging Malfoy by the ear. "Professor, I caught this one wandering around after hours. He claims to have been invited to your party but was delayed in arrival. Did you issue him an invitation?"

Malfoy yanked away from Filch. "Alright, I wasn't invited! I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I am not! You were wandering around after hours without permission, this'll mean detention!" said Filch.

"Mr. Filch, Draco Malfoy is one of my House, therefore _I _shall be the one to deal with him," said Professor Snape.

"Come now, Severus, it's Christmas!" said Professor Slughorn.

"My word is final," said Professor Snape, as he dragged Malfoy out.

When I saw the look of dread in Malfoy's eyes and a hint of anger, I felt suspicious and followed the two out of the office. Malfoy had been Professor Snape's favorite Slytherin for six years and Malfoy had adored Professor Snape, so what was with the new feelings? I followed them to a locked classroom and listened in through the keyhole.

"…cannot afford to make mistakes, Draco," said Professor Snape. "If you are expelled—"

"I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"You'd better be telling me the truth because it was extremely foolish and clumsy. You're already suspected of having a hand in it!"

"Who suspects me?" said Malfoy, angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must have an enemy nobody knows about! Don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, but it won't work! I can stop you!"

"Ah, I see someone's been learning Occulumency. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not hiding anything from _him; _I just don't want _you _butting in!"

"So, that's why you've been avoiding me this term? You feared my interference? You realize, had anyone else failed to come to my office when I'd told them repeatedly to be there—"

"So, put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Malfoy jeered.

"You know perfectly well I do not _wish_ to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office, then!"

"Listen to me," said Professor Snape, his voice dangerously calm as though he was trying not to lose control of his temper. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco!"

"Well, you'll just have to break it, then! I don't need or want your protection! It's my job and he gave it to me. I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would! Besides, I know perfectly well you could care less what happens to _me!_ The only one _you're _concerned about is that Potter girl! Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her, like she was your own flesh-and-blood!"

"Do not speak of matters of which you do not understand, Draco!" Professor Snape growled. "What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you're doing, I can help you!"

"I've got all the help I need, thanks! I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was extremely foolish and stupid! Wandering around the corridors after hours without lookouts or backups, these are elementary mistakes—"

"I'd have Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down! If your so-called 'friends,' Crabbe and Goyle wish to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., they'll have to do a lot better than they are at present time!"

"What does it matter?" said Malfoy. "Defense Against the Dark Arts—it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protection against the Dark Arts!"

"You fool!" Professor Snape hissed. "It is an act that is crucial to success! Where do you think I would be if I had not known how to act all these years? Listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing reliance in people like Crabbe and Goyle—"

"They're not the only ones! I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me and I can—"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was a pause and then Professor Snape said coldly, "You are speaking and acting like a _child. _I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but letting your emotions control your actions is a one-way ticket to your downfall!"

"Just shut up! I'm through with this."

He headed for the door, so I ran for it and headed back to the party before I could be caught. When I got back to the party, it was nearly over and Cedric had to patrol the corridors before bed, so he walked me back to the Portrait Hole and kissed me good-night.

The next day was the start of the holidays. Hermione was going to visit her parents and the rest of us were going to the Burrow. I didn't have time to tell anyone what I'd overheard until Ron, Cedric and I were in a compartment on the train.

"Snape made the Unbreakble Vow to protect Malfoy?" said Cedric. "He must be out of his mind. What could've possessed him to agree with that?"

"I'm with you there, mate," said Ron. "He's got to be barking mad."

"What's so serious about it? What's an Unbreakable Vow anyway?" I asked.

"An Unbreakable Vow is a vow that one takes only under _extreme _circumstances," said Cedric. "When you make the Vow, you have to keep your word no matter what because it's binding, like a Faustian Deal. If you do somehow go against your word after making the Vow, you die."

"Which also means Narcissa Malfoy must've done some serious kissing up to get Snape to make the Vow to protect Malfoy," said Ron. "But this also means Snape's up to something as well, doesn't it?"

"While it proves _Malfoy's_ up to something, it doesn't necessarily mean Professor Snape is on Malfoy's side," I said. "He's been Dumbledore's spy for years now. Why should he suddenly turn against him? Besides, Professor Snape was probably just pretending so he could get Malfoy to spill the beans."

"You're not saying you actually _trust _Snape, are you?" said Ron, incredulously.

"While we're not exactly friends, I do trust him," I said. Yet some nagging feeling in stomach told me something was seriously wrong, but I ignored it.

"I trust him too," said Cedric.

Ron shook his head at us. "If you ask me, it proves Malfoy's a Death Eater."

"I agree."

We then arrived at King's Cross and were taken to the Burrow. The entire Weasley clan, minus Percy was there, along with Fleur, Sirius and Lupin. The Burrow was heavily decorated and everyone was in a good mood and Mrs. Weasley seemed to have accepted Bill's choice of a fiancé as she and Fleur were seen hugging as they worked together.

The happiest one was Sirius, who was enjoying his first Christmas as a free man and kept singing, "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" every five minutes and helped out in the decorating and cooking.

Christmas Morning came with three feet of snow and a feeling of joy. I wished Hermione was there, but she'd made it clear she'd been looking forward to some time with her family and Muggle friends, so I hoped she was having a good time.

I went downstairs and found Ron by the door with an opened parcel and looked utterly revolted at something in his hand. Cedric was roaring with laughter.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"It's this present from Lavender. She can't honestly think I'd want to _wear _it, can she?" Ron held up a necklace with cursive gold words dangling on the chain that read, "_My Sweetheart_."

"Quite lovely, don't you think? You should let Fred and George see it," I said, laughing.

"Over my dead body!" said Ron, as he shoved it into his pocket. "And don't you dare tell them about it, either."

"Ron, answer me this, do you two even talk or is it mostly just kissing?" asked Cedric. "Do you even enjoy her company?"

"Oh, um, well…" His voice wandered off as he shook his head. "She's a nightmare."

"I thought so. Ron, if you want to end things with Lavender, then why don't you grit your teeth and do it?" I asked.

"It's not that easy. She's so possessive and dramatic. I think if I said I wanted to end things, she'd have a heart attack and die."

I sighed in exasperation. "Well, it's your own fault you're in this mess, that's all I can say." We then sat down in the kitchen and everyone exchanged gifts. I got a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley that was scarlet with a Gryffindor lion on it, homemade fudge from Lupin, a new book from Sirius, and much more. Cedric and I, wanting a little privacy, exchanged our gifts to each other in the empty living room.

"Merry Christmas, Handsome," I said as I handed him a present.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful," he said, as he handed me a gift.

I opened the gift to find a bottle of rose-scented perfume in a green crystal bottle. "Cedric, this is lovely. Thanks."

"Glad you like it. Oh, Helena, this is great." Cedric's gift was a red photo album with gold lettering that read, _Cherished Memories,_ containing pictures of the four of us together and some were just of him and me. He smiled when he came to a picture of us together during the Yule Ball. "How'd you get all these pictures?"

"Let's just say Colin's a really photographer," I said, smiling as I held out a chocolate cream pastry. "Open up."

"Helena Potter, are you flirting with me?" he teased.

"Am I succeeding?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes."

I chuckled as I fed him the pastry and then I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as we went on kissing.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

"Oi, get a room!" said Ron, as he sat across from us.

We broke apart, slightly embarrassed and glaring at Ron.

"Ron, shut up!" I said. "I can kiss my own boyfriend if I like!"

"Just ignore him. Let's go out," said Cedric. "Sirius, Fred, George, Ginny, you up for a snowball fight?"

They agreed and before long, the six of us were pummeling each other with snowballs. Cedric, Ginny, and I were on one team and Sirius, Fred, and George were on the other. Sirius's team won after they bewitched snowballs to fly at us.

Ron eventually came out and we made several snowmen and snow angels and then everyone else came out and we went ice-skating on the pond and had a simply marvelous time together.

"Want to go sledding, Helena?" asked Cedric.

"I've never done it before," I admitted.

"We'll have to remedy that, won't we?"

He conjured a sled and then we walked up the hill and prepared to go down. I held onto Cedric and let out a shriek as we zoomed down the hill and then hit a bump and collapsed into the snow. We burst out laughing as we helped each other up.

"Well, that was exciting," I said.

"Quite," said Cedric. He held me close. "It's wonderful to see you smile and hear your laugh. You should do that more often."

"Sure," I said. "I love you." Would I ever tire of saying and hearing those three little words? Never.

"I love you too," he said, as he kissed me.

After sledding a few more times, we went inside and got into some warm, dry clothes and enjoyed a delicious Christmas dinner. Everyone sang Christmas carols and had fun. Later that evening, Christmas music was playing on the radio and everyone else was playing games and chatting while sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was so wonderful I never wanted it to end.

Cedric and I were snuggled up together under a thick red woolen blanket. My head was on Cedric's chest and he was rubbing circles on my back, and we were slowly drifting off to sleep in the warm glow.

"Merry Christmas, love," said Cedric.

"Merry Christmas," I murmured.

The next day, we pulled Sirius, Lupin and Mr. Weasley aside and told them everything about our suspicions.

"While I can't see You-Know-Who recruiting someone as young as Malfoy, there's definitely something going on," said Sirius. "Whatever he's up to, it isn't good if he's asking someone like Borgan for help."

"But what is Malfoy up to?" asked Ron.

"And assuming he did get the necklace to Katie, how did he do it? She was in the girls' bathroom when she got it," said Cedric.

"Who knows?" said Mr. Weasley.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Snivellius wasn't pretending to offer help that blond-haired slimeball," said Sirius.

"There's no proof of that, Sirius," said Lupin. "Besides, Dumbledore trusts Snape."

"Well, I don't," said Sirius, huffily, rubbing the spot where Snape had jabbed him with his wand years ago.

"Before I forget, Helena, I got your owl," said Mr. Weasley.

"What owl?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I sent a message last week about something I remembered in the shop. Sorry, I forgot to mention it."

"What's in the shop?" asked Cedric.

"A Vanishing Cabinet," said Mr. Weasley. "Back in the day of You-Know-Who's reign of power, Vanishing Cabinets were all the rage. Whenever people got wind that they were in danger, they could just pop inside and reappear somewhere else for an hour or two until it was safe to return."

"And there's one in Borgan and Burkes," said Ron. "But Vanishing Cabinets have twins, so where's the twin?"

"Wait a minute," said Cedric. "There's a Vanishing Cabinet at Hogwarts. But it's been broken for years ever since Peeves smashed it."

"Maybe it's the twin of the one in the shop," said Mr. Weasley.

"Well, if it is, we can't prove it. It's been missing for months and besides, it's beyond repair," I said. I frowned as I remembered something. "Lupin, do you know of someone called Fenrir Greyback?"

"Indeed I do," said Lupin. "He's a werewolf who's obsessed with his condition and enjoys biting people, more specifically children. He's a leader of a pack that despises normal wizards." He paused for a moment. "It was Greyback who bit me."

"What?" I said.

"Yes. My father had offended him and he took revenge on me. I didn't know this for some years. Because the transformation's painful and beyond one's ability to control, I spent some time even pitying my biter, but Greyback's nothing like that. He prepares every full moon and specializes in children. 'Bite them young,' he says. 'Raise them apart from their parents and to hate normal wizards.' He's insane and works with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Why do you ask?"

"Malfoy threatened to set him on Borgan if he didn't cooperate," said Cedric. "He said, '_you know Fenrir Greyback's an old friend of the family. He'll be checking in on your progress. If you don't cooperate, he'll pay a special visit and there might just be a new werewolf in town, or maybe a dead one_.'"

"Well, if that doesn't prove Malfoy's a Death Eater, I don't know what does," said Ron.

Lupin didn't look pleased, in fact, he looked disturbed by the mention of Greyback. "I think you'd better keep a closer eye on Malfoy and watch yourselves. Once you find out what he's up to and he tries to set his plan in motion, report it immediately."

"We will," said Cedric.


	6. Love Potions and Poison

Love Potions and Poison

All too soon came the time for us to return to Hogwarts.

Monday morning, I got two letters. One of which pleased me and the other made me angry. The letter that made me angry was from Rufus Scrimgeour and in his letter, he asked me and Cedric to stand alongside the Ministry and act like things were better than they were and asked if I knew where Professor Dumbledore was going when he left the school. I showed this letter to the others and they, like me, thought that after all the Ministry had put Cedric and I through last year, they had a great deal of nerve asking for our help.

I ended up sending firm, yet stern letter expressing mine and Cedric's refusal to grant the Ministry's requests based on their treatment of us and even Ron and Hermione slipped a few things in, and I also stated that where Professor Dumbledore was going and what he was doing was none of their concern said Cedric and I were Professor Dumbledore's people through and through.

The letter that pleased me was from Professor Dumbledore and we were having another lesson the following night eight o'clock that night, I went to his office.

"Ah, Helena, it's good to see you," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Likewise sir," I said, as I sat down. "How was your trip and holidays?"

"Well enough. By the way, I just received I got a letter from the Minister. He was quite upset by a letter he received from you this week," said Professor Dumbledore, looking both amused and touched.

I blushed slightly. "Well, we thought we should make our loyalties clear, Professor. Even if I do want to be an Auror, I hold no love for the Ministry, not after all they've done."

"I know, Helena. Now, I have two memories to show tonight. But first, let me tell you what Voldemort was like years ago. Despite his being poor and an orphan, he was popular with the teachers and had his own band of followers. Framing Hagrid for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets was not the only crime he was not linked to over the next seven years. Voldemort also researched his father's family for many months, believing his mother couldn't have been a witch and fallen to the shameful weakness of death. Eventually, he was forced to accept the truth and thus disposed of his despised name.

"The summer before he opened the Chamber of Secrets, he followed a lead to his mother's old home and family. He expected to find Marvolo, but did not as Marvolo had perished some weeks after his six-month duration in Azkaban and Morfin returned thirty months later and became even more despicable than before. You'll see what happened when Tom visited his uncle."

He held out a sealed vial, which instantly proved to be too difficult to open with his still injured hand, so I did it for him and then we entered Morfin's memory.

Mofin's hole of a home was awful and filthy. He himself reminded me and overly-hairy gorilla as he hissed at a snake and I realized he was speaking Parseltongue. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Tom Riddle.

Morfin looked at him and raised his knife. "You! YOU!" He ran towards Tom, but ceased his movements when Riddle hissed, "_Stop!_"

Morfin seemed shocked and narrowed his eyes at Tom. "_You speak it?_"

"_Yes, I speak it,_" said Tom, impatiently. "_Where is Marvolo?_"

"_Dead. Died years ago, didn't he?_"

Tom frowned. "_Who're you, then?_"

"_I'm Morfin, ain't I?_"

"_Marvolo's son?_"

"'_Course I am._" Morfin gazed at Tom. "_I thought you was that Muggle. You look mighty right like that Muggle._"

"_What Muggle?_" Tom demanded, sharply.

"_The Muggle my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way,_" said Morfin. He spat on the floor. "_You look right like him, Riddle. But he's older now, isn't he? He's older than you, now that I think of it. He come back see._"

"_Riddle came back?_" said Tom.

"_Ar, he left her. And serve her right, marrying filth!_" said Morfin, spitting on the floor again. "_Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket? She dishonored us, the filthy little blood traitor. And who're you coming over and asking questions about all that? It's over now, isn't it? It's over…_"

Everything darkened and we were back in the office.

"What happened? Why'd everything go dark?" I asked.

"Because that's all that Morfin recalled for a time," said Professor Dumbledore. "Shortly afterward, Voldemort took his uncle's wand from him and used it to murder his father and grandparents. Their deaths did not go unnoticed and were the talk of the village for years afterward."

Professor Dumbledore took out an old newspaper. The headline read, _Riddles Murdered. Caretaker Suspected of Crime. _The photograph of the caretaker was familiar, but it took me a minute to realize why.

"That old man," I said. "That-that was the man I saw die two years ago. Oh, gall…"

"Yes, Frank Bryce, the Riddles' groundskeeper and caretaker was believed to be the Riddles' murderer for a short time. He was known to be hot-tempered after the war due to his stiff leg, possessive of the grounds he worked so hard to keep well, he had the means to do it and no solid alibi. The police didn't believe him when he said he saw a strange, dark-haired pale teenager on the day of the murder as no one else had seen him. However, the police were forced to release Frank as the Riddles' bodies turned up completely unharmed as the Killing Curse does no physical damage."

"What happened to Morfin?"

"When the Ministry learnt of the murder, they interrogated Morfin. As he'd had his memory modified, he confessed to the murder and later died within Azkaban. I only retrieved this information moments before his death. After he was imprisoned, he realized he'd lost his father's ring and kept saying, 'he'll kill me for losing his ring,' and went mad."

"And he never realized he was innocent? That's horrible."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "The ring was not the only thing Voldemort took. Before leaving Hogwarts, he asked Headmaster Dippet if he could stay on as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but was told that he was too young at eighteen but was invited to reapply in a few years. He received top marks from all his teachers and refused all offers of help in his career and went to work in Knockturn Alley as a shop's assistant. No one could explain why and felt it was a waste of talent."

"Let me guess," I said, sighing. "He went to work at Borgan and Burkes."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "After some years, he became a frequent visitor of a rich old woman called Hephzibah Smith, who had several trinkets and sometimes sold her things to the shop. She was also very distantly descended from Helga Hufflepuff and had Hufflepuff's last known relic, a gold cup, in her possession, along with Slytherin's locket, the last possession of Salazar Slytherin and the Gaunts."

"She had Slytherin's locket? Why?" I asked.

"Merope had pawned it to Borgan and Hephzibah paid handsomely for it. Two days after Voldemort paid her a visit, she passed away. Her old house-elf, Hokey, believed she'd accidently killed her mistress after placing poison instead of sugar in her mistress's cocoa. Along with the cup and locket, Voldemort soon disappeared after that. He did not reappear until some years later when he came to me asking for the teaching post he'd asked of Dippet. I refused and the job's been jinxed ever since."

"I can't say I blame him for wanting to stay here," I murmured. This place had been my home and always would be. "So, what does the next memory show?"

"This is an old memory of Professor Slughorn's while Voldemort was still one of his prized students."

We entered yet another memory. This time, we were in Professor Slughorn's office. He was a great deal younger. Voldemort was with his gang and he looked incredibly handsome and relaxed and wearing his grandfather's ring.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked.

"Tom, if I knew, I couldn't tell you," said Professor Slughorn, wagging a sugar-coated finger at him as one would a naughty child. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite—"

Suddenly, there was a thick white fog and Professor Slughorn shouted, "_You'll go wrong boy, mark my words._"

The fog cleared just as quickly, and much to my confusion, no one seemed to have noticed Professor Slughorn's raised tone. Then a small golden clock on the desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is that the time already?" said Professor Slughorn. "You'd better be going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

The boys filed out, except for Tom, who lingered. "Sir, there's something I want to ask you before I go to my common room."

"Ask away then, my boy, ask away."

"Sir, I wondered what you knew about…about Horcruxes?"

The fog then returned along with Slughorn's raised voice.

"_I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you even if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!_"

Suddenly, we were back in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "That hardly seemed like a memory. Every time he shouted, no one noticed."

"Exactly," said Professor Dumbledore. "As you can see, the memory's been tampered with. Rather badly done so, but tampered with nevertheless."

"Tampered with?" I repeated. "But why? Why would he do that?"

"I believe Horace is ashamed of what that memory shows. It's something he deeply regrets," said Professor Dumbledore. "Helena, I'm giving you a job to do. Horace knows me too well and is quite accomplished in keeping out people from his mind. I need you to secure that memory. It's vital to our lessons."

"Would this be the reason why you asked me to let me be collected by him?" I asked.

"Yes, Helena, it is."

"Very well. I'll do my best, sir."

"Good. Now, that concludes our lesson, Helena. We'll resume them when you have that memory."

"Understood." I rose up. "Good-night, sir."

"Good-night, Helena."

The others suggested all kinds of tips and I went with one of their suggestions. At Potions the next day, after creating yet another fantastic potion with the Prince's help, I cornered Professor Slughorn.

"Professor, can I have a word?"

"Yes, certainly."

"I know it's a delicate subject, but it's really important."

"Then ask away, I shan't bite."

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you told Tom Riddle the night he asked about Horcruxes?"

Professor Slughorn instantly paled and then his eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore put you up to this, didn't he? Well, I shan't reveal a thing! I shan't!"

And with that, he stormed out of the dungeon, leaving me feeling very disappointed.

Try as I might, I couldn't get a minute alone with Slughorn over the next few weeks. He seemed determined not let us be alone even for a second, which made me mad. Even more agrrivating was the fact that Malfoy had some kind of place that wasn't on the Map and kept disappearing to.

With March came the Apparation test for the sixth and seventh years which we all took and managed to do well on, but later was Ron's birthday. He finally turned seventeen and we were planning to go to Hogsmeade after he opened some of his gifts. He'd been excited about this for weeks as we'd persuaded Hermione to come with us, but this morning he seemed quite out of it. Cedric, who'd entered the common room and was coming with us, gazed at him.

"Ron, are you coming?" he asked.

"In a moment," he said, sighing dramatically.

"Ron, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm better than okay," said Ron. "I'm in love with her."

I stared at him. "You're in _love_ with Lavender?"

Ron stared back. "Lavender? Why would I care about her? I'm talking about someone better. I mean Romilda Vane."

Mine and Cedric's jaws dropped.

"Romilda Vane?" said Cedric. "You've never even talked to her! How can you possibly be in love with her?"

"How can I not be?" he said, dreamily. "She's got gorgeous black silky hair and lovely dark eyes like the night sky. She's like a goddess in mortal form! I love Romilda Vane!"

"I think I'm going to vomit. You don't love her, you hate her, remember?" I said.

"Good joke, but laugh's over, alright?" said Cedric.

Suddenly Ron's fists swung at us and then in my mind, I shouted, _Levicorpus! _Ron was instantly levitated upside-down by the ankles as Cedric laughed.

"_What was that for?_" I shouted.

"You two insulted her! You said it was a joke! You said I didn't love her!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron, you're being stupid!" said Cedric.

"This is insane! What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I think I know," said Cedric, holding up an empty Chocolate Cauldrons box. "Ron, where did you get these?"

"They were a birthday present! I offered you some, didn't I? Put me down!" said Ron, turning purple in the face.

"You just picked them up off the floor, didn't you?" I said, burying my face in my hands. How could Ron be such an idiot? Oh, wait, _easily!_

"They fell off my bed, alright?"

"They weren't yours, you stupid git!" said Cedric. "They were mine! I dropped them when I was carrying them! I was going to dispose of them! Romilda Vane gave me those before Christmas and they're all spiked with Love Potion!"

Sadly, but not surprisingly, only one word of this registered to Ron. "Romilda? Did you say Romilda? Can you take me to her?"

"Uh, yeah, we know where she is," I lied. I gave Cedric a look that said, _just play along._ "She's with Slughorn. She's got Remedial Potions with him."

Cedric dragged him down to the dudgeons and I knocked on Professor Slughorn's door and after a few minutes, he answered it.

"Helena, Cedric, it's a Saturday. What's all the ruckus?" he asked.

"We're sorry to bother you, Professor, but our friend Ron's swallowed a Love Potion by mistake, and we were hoping you could fix it," I said. "We'd have gone to Madame Pomfrey, but since his brothers' stuff is banned, it'd mean awkward questions."

"I'd have thought either of you could've made up a remedy already," said Professor Slughorn.

"Well, neither of us has whipped up a remedy for a Love Potion and by the time we get it right, Ron might've done something incredibly bad or stupid," said Cedric, as he tried to contain a squirming Ron.

"Was this potion within date?" asked Professor Slughorn, now eyeing Ron with interest. "They can strengthen the longer they're kept."

"That would explain a lot. Please, sir, it's his birthday," I added.

"I see. Well, come in. I believe I have something here that'll fix him up."

"Where's Romilda?" asked Ron. "Do I look alright?"

"You look fine, Ron. Romilda's running a bit late, that's all," said Cedric. "We'll wait here for her."

"That we will," said Professor Slughorn, handing Ron a drink. "Drink this up. It's a tonic for the nerves."

Ron quickly drank it and then immediately looked revolted. "Bloody—! I did _not _just think I was in love with that ugly cow, Vane, did I?"

"Afraid so, Ron," said Cedric, as I laughed.

"At least it's over," I said, when I ceased laughing.

"And I say we should have a birthday drink," said Professor Slughorn. "I've got some oak-matured mead, meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas, but he can't miss what he's never had!" He poured us all some drinks and held up his glass. "Happy Birthday to you, Ronald Weasley and many more!"

But neither Cedric nor I were paying attention to this toast as Ron, who'd quickly drunk all his mead, was gasping for breath, foaming at the mouth and turning blue.

"_Ron!_" shouted Cedric.

I searched the room frantically and found a bezoar which I shoved down Ron's throat. He swallowed the black stone. His color returned and he looked better, but he was still unconscious and his breathing was still shallow.

"Get help!" I screamed.

Professor Slughorn ran out of the room and came back with help and Ron was taken to the hospital wing.

Word spread fast as the entire Weasley family minus Percy came to see him along with Hermione and some of the staff.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Hermione. She'd been as pale as milk ever since she'd come in.

"He's tired and weak, but he should be fit as fiddle in a few days," said Cedric. "We're lucky a bezoar was in the room or he could've been worse."

"This is awful," I said. "First Katie's cursed, now Ron's poisoned. Who's trying to kill who and why?" Surely the poison couldn't have been meant for Ron anymore than the necklace could've been meant for Katie.

"That's what we'd all like to know," said Madame Pomfrey. "For the moment, let's just be glad Mr. Weasley will recover."

"Where's my Won-Won?" said Lavender, bursting in. "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner? I'm his girlfriend!" She glared at Hermione. "Why are _you _here?"

"I'm his best friend, I have every right to be here," said Hermione, returning the glare.

"Don't be absurd! You've barely spoken to him for weeks!" she snapped. "You've no right to be here!"

I would've slapped her for saying such a thing if Madame Pomfrey wasn't so strict about proper conduct and was in the room with us.

Ron started to moan in his sleep.

"Oh, see? He senses my presence," said Lavender, dramatically. "He wants me."

But a surprise was heading Lavender's way.

"Hermione, I want my Hermione," he mumbled. "My Hermione…"

Hermione looked touched and very happy as she took Ron's hand in hers and his fingers intertwined with hers. Lavender looked horrified and disgusted as she fled from the hospital wing. I'd never liked Lavender so I had no problem feeling pleased that she was gone and hoping she was out of Ron's love life for good.

Ron recovered a few days later. It was common news that Ron and Lavender were broken up seeing as how Lavender wouldn't shut up about it and kept bursting into tears when she saw Ron.

Ron, by some miracle, seemed to remember that he'd broken up with Lavender in his sleep and didn't seem the least bit bothered by it.

"I'm sorry things ended badly for you, Ron," said Hermione. But anyone could see she was glad it was off.

"Don't be. I'm glad it's off. She was driving me mad. What possessed me to go out with her, I'll never know."

"I'm glad you're happy," said Hermione.

"Yeah, about that, uh, Hermione," he said, slowly. "I know I've been a total git, but I want to make it up to you. Do you think we could start over? Maybe go on a walk or something this evening?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that, Ron."

I sighed in contentment and shared a knowing glance with Cedric. Perhaps now things would be better between Ron and Hermione.

Katie returned to school that same day, but she told me she had no recollection of who gave her the package. I was disappointed, but pushed past it as I went on my day. I was heading back to the common room when a voice shouted, "Helena!"

I just about jumped a foot until I saw who it was.

"Myrtle, you startled me. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I just thought you should know something. That Draco Malfoy boy, he's been in the bathroom crying quite a lot," said Myrtle.

"Malfoy? _Crying?_" I said, stunned. "Why?"

"Don't know. When I asked him, he was rude about it. He told me to shove off and mind my own business," said Myrtle, sniffling.

"Next time you see him, why don't you haunt him and his dormitory?"

Myrtle's eyes lit up. "I think I will. Thanks."

"Myrtle, there's one more thing. Did you see or hear anything else about Malfoy?"

Myrtle paused for a moment and then said, "Malfoy muttered something about getting his job done or someone would kill him."

"Thank you. Let me or the others know if you find out anything else, won't you?"

"Of course. Bye, Helena."

I was surprised by this revelation. If Malfoy's task from Voldemort was making him upset enough to actually cry, it must've been serious or something he didn't want to do, but what? What could he be trying to do that was making him miserable if only a few weeks ago, he was accusing Professor Snape of trying to steal his glory? And what could be so bad that Voldemort would threaten to murder him?


	7. Farewell Aragog

Farewell Aragog

The next day, a letter came from Hagrid. It had tear stains on it which made the ink slightly runny and the writing hard to read, but still somewhat legible.

_Dear Helena, Ron, Cedric and Hermione,_

_Aragog died last night. I'm burying him at dusk as it was his favorite time of day. If any of you could come, I would appreciate it. I know it's a risk, especially at that hour, and I wouldn't ask you normally, but I just can't face this alone. I need someone with me. Please._

—_Hagrid. _

"He's mental!" said Ron, after reading it. "How can he think we'd want to attend that thing's funeral after it let its family try to eat us? Count yourself lucky to have never met him, Hermione."

"It's not just that, but he's asking us to take a huge risk to sneak in and out after dark, especially with all the new security," said Hermione.

"Could you be just a tad sympathetic?" asked Cedric.

"I don't like this either, but maybe we should do something," I said. "Aragog was a monster, yes, but it was Hagrid's friend for, what, sixty years? It'd mean a lot to him if we could do something, for Hagrid's sake."

"But what could we possibly do?" asked Hermione. "Besides, what about your job? You need to get the memory from Slughorn."

"I'd need a lucky break for that, I've tried everything," I said.

"Luck," said Ron. "Helena, that's it! You need to use your Lucky Potion!"

"Ron, that's it!" said Hermione. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Do you still have it, Helena?" asked Cedric.

"Sure do." I took the potion out of my pocket. "I'll just take a little. I don't think I'll need a full day's worth."

I poured a little into a cup and drank it. The effects were astounding. I felt like nothing could go wrong and I could do anything.

"How do you feel?" asked Hermione.

"Really, really lucky," I said, smiling. "I'm going to head to Hagrid's."

"Hagrid's?" said Cedric, looking surprised.

"Helena, you're supposed to be going to Slughorn's," said Hermione.

"No, I need to go to Hagrid's. I've got a really good feeling about Hagrid's. See you later," I said, as I got up.

"Is that Felix talking?" asked Cedric.

"I think so."

"Alright then, go for it."

"That _was_ Lucky Potion you drank, wasn't it?" asked Hermione. "I don't suppose you have something like…"

"Essence of Insanity?" said Ron.

I ignored them and snuck out down to the grounds. I found Professor Slughorn outside the greenhouse.

"Hello, Professor," I said, making him jump.

"Ah! Oh, Helena, it's just you," he said, clutching his chest. "You gave me a fright."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Quite alright, but what are you doing out here?"

"I'm going down to Hagrid's, Professor. You see, for the past, like, sixty years or so, he's had this pet Acromulanta, called Aragog, and it meant a lot to him. Aragog's passed away and Hagrid asked me to be with him during the funeral," I explained.

"Oh, I see," said Professor Slughorn, softly. "Well, I'll accompany you. It'd be amazing to see such a creature, and better if you were with a teacher if you were caught and I might be able to collect a bit of the spider's venom, and it would kind if Hagrid had some company."

"Well then, shall we go? Hagrid's waiting."

We went down to Hagrid's hut where a huge hole was dug and Aragog's body was resting beside it.

Hagrid looked utterly miserable and I felt a wave of sorrow for him. I slipped my small hand into Hagrid's giant one. He squeezed it and smiled softly.

"Thanks for coming, Helena," he murmured.

"Anything for a friend," I said. "I'm sorry the others couldn't come. But Professor Slughorn offered to come."

"It's alright. You're with me, at least. Thank you for coming, Professor."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hagrid," said Professor Slughorn. "Aragog was truly an amazing creature and you were lucky to have been able to raise him all this time."

"Thank you," said Hagrid, sniffling. "He was one of my best friends. I raised him from an egg! He's only been gone one day and I already miss him so much."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," I murmured.

"Hagrid, would you like us to say a few words for you?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"Yes," said Hagrid, sobbing.

"Farewell dear Aragog. True King of the Arachnids and all Spiders alike," said Professor Slughorn, as we all bowed our heads in respect. "Your memory shall live on in your kin and in our hearts forevermore."

"You were always loved by us all and now you shall always be missed by us all," I said, softly. "Farewell dear Aragog."

"Aragog, I'll miss you always," said Hagrid, sniffling.

I hugged Hagrid until he let go and then let out a mournful sigh. "Thank you."

We helped Hagrid bury Aragog and make a grave marker, and then went in his house for a few drinks. Hagrid cheered up the tiniest bit by talking about his best memories with Aragog until he finally fell asleep.

"I think we'd better go," said Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, I think so," I whispered.

We walked back up to the castle.

"Something on your mind, Helena?" he asked.

"Aragog's funeral made me think of my parents' deaths," I said, softly. "It's been fifteen years, but I've never even been to their graves. I think about them a lot, particularly during times like this. Because of the Dementors, I remember bits and pieces of what happened that night."

"Oh, my dear girl, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. When Pettigrew betrayed them, Voldemort didn't hesitate to come for us the first chance he got. He killed my father first that night. Dad wasn't even armed, but he told Mum to take me and run while he'd fight him off."

Professor Slughorn looked shocked. "I had no idea."

"Then he came for me and my mother. Mum tried to stop him, she barricaded us in my bedroom, but he got through. She refused to give me up to him, she begged him to spare me, told him to kill her instead, but he just laughed and pushed her aside and then when he tried to kill me, she took the blow meant for me. She sacrificed herself for me. That was why I survived that night, because my mother's love was stronger than Voldemort's hate."

"Please, stop it! Stop it!" said Professor Slughorn, crying a bit. "Lily Evans was my best and favorite student. She was so kind and loving and such a wonderful girl. I don't want to hear this. I'd have done anything to prevent her fate!"

"Then why won't you help her daughter stop her murderer?" I asked, gazing at him. "My mother was willing to die for me, but you won't even give me the memory I need. Do you know that what they say about me is true, that I am the Chosen One?"

"You—I—But—"

"One day soon, I'll have to fight Voldemort and it'll be to the death. One of us will die and the other will survive. But in order to defeat him, I need that memory. It's the key to all of this."

Professor Slughorn stopped walking and looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Helena. I'm so sorry," he said. "What I did that day, what I told him…I can't forgive myself. If only I hadn't said anything, things might've been different. If only I hadn't be so foolish, Lily would be here right now."

"There are millions of 'if only' situations, but we cannot dwell on our past mistakes, Professor. All we can do is learn from our mistakes and move on and try to make a better future," I said, gently. "If you help me now, you could play a part in his downfall and redeem yourself instantly. Please sir, don't let my mother's sacrifice be in vain. Don't dishonor her memory."

He sighed. "If it will help, then I'll give it to you, for your sake and to honor your mother's memory," he murmured. He took out a flask and placed his wand at his temple. Silvery liquid flowed and was placed in the flask and he tightly sealed it with a cork. "Good luck, Helena."

"Thank you sir."

When we were inside, I ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. He looked surprised to see me at such a late hour. "Helena, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Professor, I got it! I've got the memory," I said, holding it up. "I got it!"

Professor Dumbledore's face brightened. "Oh, well done, Helena! Well done!"

I unsealed the memories and poured it into the Pensieve and then we entered the memory. We were in Professor Slughorn's office again. He was a great deal younger. Voldemort was with his gang and he looked incredibly handsome and relaxed and wearing his grandfather's ring.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked.

"Tom, if I knew, I couldn't tell you," said Professor Slughorn, wagging a sugar-coated finger at him as one would a naughty child. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Tom smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter—thank you for the pineapple by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite—" Then a small golden clock on the desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is that the time already?" said Professor Slughorn. "You'd better be going boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

The boys filed out, except for Tom, who lingered. "Sir, there's something I want to ask you before I go to my common room."

"Ask away then, my boy, ask away."

"Sir, I wondered what you knew about…about Horcruxes?"

Professor Slughorn stared. "Project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it?"

"Not exactly, sir. I came across the term while reading and didn't fully understand."

"No…well…you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes. That's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed."

"But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you—sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously—I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could—so, I just thought I'd ask—"

Gracious. Voldemort certainly _was _charismatic and certainly knew what he was doing. He was certainly better than a lot of people when it came to wheedling out information from others.

Professor Slughorn looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the world used for an object in which a persona has concealed part of their soul."

"I don't quite understand how that works, sir," said Tom. His voice was controlled, but any fool could see he was practically bursting with excitement.

"Well, you split your soul, you see. And hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, once cannot die for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But of course, existence in such a form is quite unnatural. Few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

"How do you split your soul?" he asked.

"Well," said Professor Slughorn, "You must understand, that the soul is supposed to stay intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature."

"But how do you do it?"

"By an act of evil—the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage. He would encase the torn portion—"

"Encase it? But how do you—?"

"There is a spell, do not ask me, I do not know!" said Professor Slughorn, shaking his head. "Do I look as though I've tried it? Do I look like a killer?"

"No, sir, of course not," said Tom, quickly. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense, sir."

"No, it's quite alright, Tom. I'm not offended," said Professor Slughorn, gruffly. "It's natural to feel some curiosity about these things…wizards of a certain caliber have always been drawn to that aspect of magic."

"Yes, sir, naturally," said Tom. "But what I don't understand is—just out of curiosity—I mean, would only one Horcrux be of much use? Can you only split your soul once? Would it not be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number? Wouldn't seven be better?"

"Merlin's beard, Tom, seven!" Professor Slughorn yelped. "Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case, it's bad enough to divide the soul, but to rip it into seven pieces…the very _thought _of such a thing's beyond horrific!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Idle curiosity, that's all."

Professor Slughorn, if possible, looked even more uncomfortable than before, as though he sorely regretted entering this conversation. "This is, after all, purely hypothetical? All academic questioning?"

"Yes, sir," said Tom. "And you can rest easy. The subject's banned of course, so I shan't speak of this to anyone. It'll be our little secret."

I inhaled sharply when we were back in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"He succeeded in making the Horcruxes, didn't he? That's why he's survived all this time?" I asked.

"Yes, Helena," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, gall," I whispered. "He could've made them out of anything and heaven alone knows how many there are!"

"On the contrary, we know exactly how many he made," said Professor Dumbledore. "Remember, he said to Horace, '_Isn't seven the most powerfully magic number?_'"

"He made _seven _Horcruxes?" I said, horrified.

"Yes. But only a few remain." He held up an ugly gold ring with a cracked black stone. "This was Morfin's ring. It was one of the Horcruxes. I destroyed it."

"Is that what happened to your hand, sir?"

"Yes. Destroying the ring took a bit of me with it. Another Horcrux was this," he held up Riddle's diary, still punctured from the basilisk's fang. "When you brought this to me after saving Cedric Diggory from the Chamber of Secrets, I knew something was amiss. It failed to make sense how a mere memory could take possession of a young boy, cause blackouts and drain a life. Soon I realized this was a Horcrux."

"Oh my…" then I remembered something. "Back in the graveyard, Voldemort said that Cedric was a huge help in unsealing the Chamber of Secrets. I always wondered how he knew about that, and now I know. So, that diary was one of the Horcruxes all along? Why didn't you say something?"

"I was never sure until now and I wanted to be before I said anything," said Professor Dumbledore.

"What else did he use besides the ring and diary?" I asked. Then I realized it. "He used Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup, didn't he?"

"Yes, as well as his snake, Nagini."

"He used a snake? Good grief. So, there's the snake, the locket, the cup, the diary, and the ring, but what's the last one? What other relic of the Founders does he have?"

"That I do not know. Most likely something of Ravenclaw's as Gryffindor's sword, his only known relic, has remained safely locked in here for the last four years," said Professor Dumbledore.

"And that's where you've been going, sir? To find and destroy the Horcruxes?"

"Yes, and I believe I've found where Slytherin's locket is," said Professor Dumbledore. "Helena, what I'm going to ask of you is great. But will you come with me to destroy the locket?"

"Yes, sir," I said, without hesitation.

There was no need to deliberate. I had a job to do. I had to end this and soon. My decision was crucial as there was no guarantee I'd return, but what choice did I have if this war was ever to end?


	8. Searching for the Horcrux

Searching for the Horcrux

The next day, I told the others of my plans and the truth of Voldemort's immortality. To say they were shocked is an understatement.

"You're really going with Dumbledore to destroy them? Whoa," said Ron.

"This is all so _insane_ and yet, there's no other way around it, is there? When're you and Dumbledore leaving?" asked Hermione.

"Tonight," I said.

"Tonight? I don't like this. The place could be booby-trapped. I should come with you," said Cedric.

"You can't. This has to be just us." I placed my hand on his lips when he tried to protest. "No arguments, Ced, that's final. You're needed here. I'm sorry, but you can't protect me this time. This is one of those times when I have to break my promise. I have to do this."

"Then promise you'll come back to me," he said, pleadingly. "And for heaven's sake, promise me you'll be careful too."

"I promise. Oh, before I go, I want you guys to have this." I reached into my pocket and I handed Cedric the remains of Felix Felicis. "All of you use this, alright?"

"What? No! You should take it!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, for once, don't argue with me!" I said, trying not to lose my temper. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a horrible feeling about Malfoy. I'd feel better knowing you three were okay. Please, just take it and promise me you'll watch yourselves and Malfoy."

"Alright, we will," said Ron. "Good luck, Helena."

"Keep safe," said Cedric.

"You too," I said, as Cedric kissed me once more and then I left, not knowing if I was going to return.

After grabbing my father's Cloak, I went up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He was standing on the balcony and seemed to be in a trance. "Helena," he said. "You've come."

"Of course I did, sir."

"Before we leave, I must ask you to do some things for me. Give me your word that you will obey."

"I give you my word."

"If I tell you to run, will you run?"

"Yes, sir."

"If I tell you to hide, will you hide?"

"Yes sir."

"If I tell you to leave me behind and save yourself, will you do so?"

My breath caught in my throat. Abandon him? Never! I wanted to say no, but the look in his blue eyes told me not to. So, I choked out, "Yes, sir."

"Very well, take my arm. We're going to Apparate."

My brow wrinkled in confusion. "I thought that no one could Apparate or Disapparate on the grounds, sir."

"No one except the headmaster," he said.

I nodded and took his arm.

Apparation was definitely my least favorite way to travel besides Floo Powder. We landed on a rock in the middle of the sea, far too dangerous for Muggles to get to, even by boat or mountain climbing. There were houses on the cliffs above, so I assumed this was the place were Voldemort was taken to every year.

We got soaked instantly with the water crashing upon us. I flicked my wand. "_Lumos!_" and light appeared. There was a cave not to far ahead. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a boat appeared which took us to the mouth of the cave which was a great deal smaller than I had thought. Professor Dumbledore was muttering to himself.

"I should've known he'd do something so crude."

"What're you talking about?"

"We can't get through, yet. It requires payment."

"Payment? What payment?"

"Blood."

Before I could stop him, he took out a knife and cut his still blackened hand and some blood touched the stone, causing it to open as wide as we needed as we went inside.

An eerie sight met us. We were in the middle of a vast black lake so vast I almost couldn't see the distant banks in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below.

"Let us walk," said Professor Dumbledore. "The water's not too deep. But be very careful and stay close to me."

I nodded and took his uninjured hand in mine as we walked in the darkness. There was no sound except for our breathing and our footsteps.

"Charming place," I said, sarcastically, as I shivered in the cold. "I assume this is the cave where Voldemort traumatized those kids?"

"Most likely," said Professor Dumbledore. He waved his wand and then I felt warmer. "Is that better?"

"Much, thank you."

We came to the middle of the lake where there was a large basin made of crystal. It contained a dark green potion and there was a rusty-looking chain sticking out of it. I tried to take it, but could not.

"Is this one of the protective charms?" I asked.

"Yes," said Professor Dumbledore. "Voldemort did not leave this place unguarded. Look at the water."

I looked to where he was pointing and failed to stop a scream from emitting when I saw them, drowned victims.

"Are they—?"

"Yes."

"And they'll—?"

"Yes."

"What do we do?"

"The potion must be drunk."

"But sir, for all we know, there's poison in there!"

"Lord Voldemort would not have wanted to kill his trespassers quickly. I do not believe there is poison in there."

"Then what _is _that stuff?"

"I don't know." He looked at me and both his face and tone were serious. "Helena, I must ask you to keep your word to me about my orders. The locket can only be retrieved if the potion is drunk and I shall drink it. No doubt something terrible will happen when I do, but you must keep giving me the potion no matter how much I beg or scream. You must not stop and give me water until all of the potion's gone and the locket's retrieved."

"What happens if you _do _die?" I asked.

"Then you must carry on for me and survive to the best of your ability. My life is of no consequence. Your life is of far greater value than mine, Helena."

"That's not true!" I said, before I could stop myself. "Don't you dare say such lies! No one's life is worth less than mine, especially not yours. Your life is of great consequence to me and always will be."

"That's very kind of you," he said. "But it is what I believe."

"Professor, I'm begging you," I said, desperately. "Please, _please, _don't do this. I'll drink it, please."

"Helena, I must," he said, firmly. "Remember what I told you and what you told me."

Before I could stop him, he'd drunk part of the potion and then began screaming. "No! No! Get away! Take me! Take me, instead! Stop!"

I grabbed him before he could something foolish and held him down. "Forgive me," I whispered, as I began giving him the rest of the potion.

Forcing him to keep drinking the potion was killing me inside. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain, to hear his cries about his past and his begs for me to stop giving him the potion. I wanted to stop after his first drink, but I knew better than to disobey him, even though I felt horrible inside. Finally, there was just a tiny bit left of the potion.

"Please," he begged, as a tear fell down his cheek. "No more. Please, no more. Kill me, please! Kill me!"

"It's going to be okay, sir, just finish this and then you can have some water, I promise," I said, as tears streamed down my face. "Just a bit more. Come on…"

He drank the last remains of the potion and then I grabbed the locket and placed it in his palm and closed his hand. I filled the cup with water which he quickly drank as I refilled it several times. He seemed very weak as I carefully laid him down.

"Helena," he whispered.

"Shh, don't try to talk. Save your strength, sir," I whispered. "We'll go back to Hogwarts soon and everything will be okay. Just rest. It's over."

"Behind you…" he whispered, pointing.

I turned and saw them; dozens of Inferi were rising from the lake's waters and coming towards us. "Oh, no," I whispered.

Professor Dumbledore was in no condition to fight, so I did. I raised my wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" One fell backwards, but the others kept coming. "_Impedimenta! Impedimenta!_" A few stumbled and some were bound with ropes, but still they came. I covered Professor Dumbledore protectively with my body as I continued my attacks. "_Sectumsempra!_" Several of them were destroyed, but they kept coming.

Think! Think! What's an Inferi's weakness? What? And them I remembered what it was. It was fire!

"_FLAMMA AETERNA!_" I shouted.

Enormous flames emerged from my wand and struck at the Inferi. A firestorm blazed through and destroyed them all. It was taking all of my concentration to keep the flames going, but soon the Inferi were gone and I collapsed to my knees, panting for breath.

"Helena," said Professor Dumbledore, as he sat up.

"Professor," I said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, but I am still very weak. You did well. You did very, very, very well."

"Thanks. Here, lean on me." I helped him to stand and got us out of the cave. "I'll Apparate us back. Don't worry."

"I have no need to worry, Helena," he murmured. "I'm with you."

I smiled as we Apparated to Hogsmeade and then Summoned two brooms and flew back to his office.

I was horrified at what I saw. The Dark Mark was in the sky above us, students were fleeing or fighting for their lives, Death Eaters and Aurors and teachers were fighting. My heart clenched. My fears had been justified. Malfoy's plan had taken wing.

When we'd landed in the office, Professor Dumbledore turned to me and said, "Helena, get under the cloak and do not emerge. Now!"

I did as I was told and then suddenly, I was frozen in place as Malfoy came in and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

I was confused until I realized Professor Dumbledore must've frozen me with the Body-Bind Spell non-verbally to keep me safe. I could only watch as he and Malfoy talked.

"Good evening, Draco," he said.

Malfoy's eyes fell upon the second broom. "Is Potter here?" he asked.

"As you can see, Helena is not here."

"Who else is here, then?"

"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"

"Don't be stupid," he sneered. "I've got backup. There're Death Eaters tonight."

"Ah, I see. Very good indeed, you found a way to let them in?"

"Yeah, I did," he said, smugly. "And you never realized it!"

"Ingenious, yet I don't see them here. Have they abandoned you?"

"As if they'd abandon _me_. They're busy with some of _your _lot, but they won't be long. They'll be here soon enough. But I had to come here alone. I had to finish my job."

"Well, then," said Professor Dumbledore, softly. "I'm here. So, why not get on with it and finish it?"

But Malfoy didn't move. In fact, he didn't even blink.

"Draco, you are not a killer."

"How would _you _know?" he demanded. "You know nothing of what I'm capable of! You don't know what I've done!"

"Quite the contrary, Draco," said Professor Dumbledore. "I do know. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You've been trying to kill me with increasing desperation all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they were feeble attempts. I wonder if your heart was truly into it."

"It has been!" said Malfoy. "It's not like I've had any choice but to put everything into it, have I?"

"Hmm," said Professor Dumbledore. "If I may say this, killing is not so easy as task as one would believe. You've got to mean it and be strong enough to have no regrets. Once you cross that line, there's no turning back. Also, if I may ask, just how did you sneak all those Death Eaters into the castle?"

Malfoy gulped. "The Vanishing Cabinet in Knockturn Alley, its twin was here. Peeves had smashed it to bits, so I spent all year trying to fix it. I kept it hidden in the Room of Requirement. I got that idea from those freaks in Dumbledore Army. I thought once I fixed it, I could do my job."

"But there were times when you thought you couldn't do it, could you? Which is why you tried to send me a cursed necklace and believed Professor Slughorn would give me the poisoned mead."

"I had to do something! Besides, you never knew who was behind all that, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

My breath caught in my throat. He'd known? How could he have known? Why hadn't he said anything?

"I tried to stop you in another way rather than just confronting you. I could not speak to you in that manner because I knew even with your Occulumency, there was no way to be certain if Voldemort would enter your mind and see that I knew about your mission. I turned to other methods. Professor Snape watched over you on my orders as well as your mother's."

"You're lying! He's a double agent; he's working for Voldemort just like I am!" Malfoy shouted. "Pompus git's been trying to steal my glory and he's been questioning me every five minutes! He says he's been worried about me, but that's a lie! A blind fool could see he only cares about Potter's protection, but I don't see why!"

"Draco, calm yourself and answer me this, how long has Rosmerta been under the Imperious Curse? Only she could've given Katie the necklace."

"I only Imperiused her when I needed her to do a job. She has no clue of what she's done as I always wipe her memory afterward. But it doesn't matter." He was shaking now as he held up his Dark Mark and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I didn't want this job. I didn't want to do this! I tried to refuse it, but he said he'd kill my parents if I didn't agree to do it. He said he'd kill us all if I failed."

"So, you agreed only to protect your family?" Professor Dumbledore murmured. "That is not the heart of a killer."

"What would you know?" Malfoy shouted. "You don't know anything about me!" He took several deep breaths. "I have to do this. It's the only way they'll be safe."

Just then, several Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback—not completely transformed but still wolf-like—the Carrows, Narcissa Malfoy, and Professor Snape burst into the room.

"Ah, here we are at last," said Greyback. "The great Albus Dumbledore at his end and it'll be by the hands of a _child! _Pathetic ending, isn't it? Draco, finish the job."

But Malfoy was rigid and barely moved. He looked like he'd rather swallow poison than do his job.

"Don't hesitate, boy, do it!" Greyback growled. "Remember what the Dark Lord said he'd do if your job wasn't finished by today!"

"Don't raise your tone at my son, Fenrir," Narcissa hissed. She turned Professor Snape. "Severus, this falls to you. Remember your Vow to me, do it!"

Professor Dumbledore's eyes were pleading. "Severus, please."

Professor Snape's features were cold as he raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light flashed and then Professor Dumbledore was hit and fell out of the window and down below to the ground as the Death Eaters fled and I was able to move again.

_No, no, no, no! _My mind screamed. But if the spell had been undone, that meant that he was truly gone. When a witch or wizard died, their magic died with them. I didn't think. While everyone else was fighting, I just ran down to Professor Snape. My heart was aching with anger, grief and the pain of Professor Snape's betrayal.

_Flamma Aeterna! _I shouted in my mind and fire blew out of my wand, but he spun around and deflected it.

"You dare to strike at me, Helena?" he shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME, YOU COWARD!" I shouted as I tried to hit him with spell after spell. "YOU FILTHY, LYING, MURDERING TRAITOROUS COWARD! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Don't you dare call me a coward, Potter!" Professor Snape shouted. "I am the Half-Blood Prince and I will do as I see fit!"

No! _He _was the Half-Blood Prince? It couldn't be! He took advantage of my shock to send me flying to the ground before disappearing with other Death Eaters.

I got up and ran to Professor Dumbledore's body. The fighting had ceased with the disappearance of the Death Eaters and Professor Snape and a crowd had gathered around Professor Dumbledore's body and everyone was raising their wands in respect for our fallen headmaster and the greatest wizard the world had ever known.

I raised mine as well before I knelt by Professor Dumbledore's body and held his cold hand in mine. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I couldn't help but feel guilty for this. Maybe if he hadn't been trying to save me, maybe if I hadn't ignored my instinct that said something was wrong with Professor Snape, then maybe he'd still be alive.

In his palm was the locket. I opened it and a note fell out of it. I read it with horror and felt a new wave of tears sting my eyes.

**To the Dark Lord**

**I will be dead by the time you read this**

**I have discovered your secret**

**I have taken the real Horcrux **

**And I intend to destroy it**

**I die in the hopes you will be defeated**

**R.A.B.**

The locket had been a fake. It'd been a _fake._

Cedric, who'd come up behind me, held me tight and stroked my hair as I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. Professor Dumbledore had died trying to protect me and the Horcrux hadn't been real. It was my fault. It was all my fault.


	9. A Funeral and a Wedding

A Funeral and a Wedding

I really knew what grief was after that night.

It was a horrible aching dead feeling in my heart I wished to be free of as I wept for the man I'd considered a grandfather. It seemed hard to believe that I was never going to see him again. I smiled a little when I remembered some words from my first Hogwarts feast. "Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak!" Even the tiniest of memories seemed precious now and I swore I would never forget the man whom I owed everything to.

Professor Dumbledore's funeral was sad and mournful. It seemed liked the entire Wizarding population came to pay their respects to the greatest wizard the world had ever known. There were no dry eyes among any of us that day as we left behind flowers and small words. The priest's words gave no comfort as the stone white coffin was lowered into the ground. I did a small piece and when the guests had gone, I knelt by the grave.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_The greatest wizard and headmaster_

_That had ever lived in our time_

_Forever loved, never forgotten_

_July 1881—June 1997_

Simple words, yet true. What else could be said about the man I owed so much to and I thought of as a grandfather? My fingers brushed against the cold stone as tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Professor, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know that I'm not going to give up. I'll find the Horcruxes, I'll end this war forever. Things will be better just as we hoped they'd be. You did so much for me. I feel like I never really got the chance to thank you for it. I promise you, I'll never forget you or what you taught me, ever. I'll see you again someday."

I placed a rose and a red-and-gold phoenix feather on the grave before I left it without looking back.

Three weeks after Professor Dumbledore's funeral, Cedric and I were on top of the Astronomy Tower, talking of how Slytherin's locket had been a fake, who R.A.B. could be and what was to come.

"It doesn't seem real, does it?" I murmured. "It doesn't really feel like he's gone."

"No," said Cedric. "But it's like you said before, Dumbledore will never be gone as long as those who remain are loyal to him."

"I know. While a lot of people are still loyal to him, I'm not coming back here next year, even if the school does reopen. I'm going after the Horcruxes and maybe go to Godric's Hollow to visit my parents' grave. Ron and Hermione already insisted on coming with me."

"I'm coming too," said Cedric. "There is no way I'm letting my two best friends and my girlfriend go off without me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

"Helena," he said, slowly. "What would you say if I said there was something I needed to ask you? Something important?"

"I would ask what it is."

He reached into his pocket and handed me a black velvet box. "Here, open it."

I opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring with a lion and badger engraved on the gold band. It was an _engagement _ring.

"Cedric," I whispered, not knowing what to say.

He took the ring out of my hands, got on one knee and held it out.

"Helena, I don't know how long we're going to have together, especially during this war, and I hardly know what I'm doing, but I do know one thing: I kneel before you not as a wizard, but as a man in love and I would feel like the greatest king if you, Helena Lily Potter, would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I nodded. "Yes."

He smiled and then slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around in his arms before kissing me soundly. The timing wasn't great with Professor Dumbledore gone, but had he been here, he would've wanted us to be happy.

We decided to officially announce our engagement to our friends at dinner the next night. When some of the chatter died down, Cedric stood up. "Excuse me, I'd like to make an announcement. I'm very proud to say that as of last night, Helena Potter has agreed to become my wife."

The entire table burst out into excited cheer of, "Congratulations!" and "When did this happen?" and "I'm so happy for you!" until Sirius stood up and silenced everyone.

"We'll very excited and happy for you both," he said. "And as I told Cedric the night Remus, Arthur and I gave him our blessing and permission to propose, I can't think of anyone else better for my goddaughter." He raised his glass. "The best of luck to you both. To Helena and Cedric."

"To Helena and Cedric," said the table.

"Oh, Helena, I'm so happy for you. Have you made any plans, yet?"

"We want it to just be private. We've made a guest list, just close friends and family only, and no one else knowing," I said. "We want to do it, if possible, a week from Saturday."

"It's a bit soon, but I'm sure we can arrange something by then," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Actually, we were thinking maybe the Room of Requirement would do nicely and were wondering if Mr. Weasley would carry out the ceremony for us," said Cedric.

Mr. Weasley looked touched. "I would be deeply honored."

After that night, the wedding preparations were well underway. Professor McGonagall was more than happy to let us use the Room of Requirement for the wedding and said that Professor Dumbledore would be proud if he was there. Ron agreed to be Cedric's best man, Fleur and Ginny were my bridesmaids and Hermione was my maid of honor. Dobby was ecstatic when he learnt of my wedding and had the house-elves make delicious food for the celebration. The guests on our short list agreed to attend. The only matter I hadn't tended to was the matter of my wedding dress.

Three days before the ceremony, Sirius pulled me aside when I was reading a book. "Helena, come here for a moment. I want to show you something."

"Sure, what?"

"Early wedding present for you. Come on."

I followed him to his room where he pulled a large trunk out from under his bed.

"Sirius, what is this?" I asked.

"This is where I kept some things of your parents I planned to give you when you were old enough. Here we are." He pulled out a flowing white silk dress preserved in tissue paper, embroidered with pearl beading and had a flowing train behind it. There was also a while silk veil with a silver goblin-made tiara with diamonds set into it. It was beautiful.

"Sirius, was-was this—?"

"Lily's?" he finished. "Yes, it was. She wore this on the day she married James. It was her hope that she would see you wear at your own wedding someday. What do you think?"

"It's perfect," I breathed. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

We hugged each other tightly as a few happy tears escaped us.

Before I knew it, it was the day of the ceremony. Cedric wasn't allowed to see me until I walked down the aisle with Sirius. Twenty minutes before the ceremony, I was making sure I looked just right after Mrs. Weasley had helped me get ready.

Tradition said I needed to take something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue to the alter. I wearing my mother's dress and veil for something old, a silver heart-shaped necklace I was borrowing from Mrs. Weasley, and a new silver bracelet with a blue gemstone set into it. My black hair was in gentle curls down my back, contact lenses replaced my glasses, and I had a bouquet of red and gold roses and lilies.

There was knock on my door.

"If you're Cedric, don't come in. The groom can't see the bride until the ceremony."

"Well, what about godfathers?"

I laughed as Sirius came in wearing handsome black dress robes. "Oh, Helena, look at you. You look as beautiful as your mother did on her wedding day to your father."

"That's what I was hoping for," I said, as I smoothed out the dress. I still could scarcely believe I had my mother's wedding dress. I was nervous and happy at the same time, but also wished for something. "Sirius, I wish they were here."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I know, sweetheart. So do I. But they're watching you right now. I'm sure they're very proud of you, Helena."

"Thanks."

Sirius smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulder. There were tears glittering in his eyes. "It seems like only yesterday you and I met and now here you are about to be married. It hardly seems fair I have to give you away so soon."

I wiped his tears away. "Hey, hey, no tears today. This is supposed to be happy. You're not giving me away; you're just letting someone else take care of me for a while. I'll always be your little Lena, Sirius."

"Yes, you will," he said, as he hugged me. "Now, let's go. We have a wedding to do."

I chuckled as I took his arm and entered the Room of Requirement. Beautiful music was playing, there were silver and crystal decorations, red and gold flowers falling from the ceiling, a dance floor for the reception and everyone looked amazing in their dress robes and were smiling and crying.

Cedric looked so handsome in his black and silver dress robes. "You look perfect," he said, as he took my hand.

"So do you," I said, smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these men and women in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who does not believe these unions should take place, speak now or forever hold your peace," said Mr. Weasley.

No one spoke, so he went on. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Sirius.

"Who gives this man to this woman?"

"I do," said Mr. Diggory.

"Do you, Helena Lily Potter, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for all long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said.

"Do you, Cedric Edward Diggory, this man to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for all long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Cedric.

"Exchange your rings and vows."

Cedric turned to me as he slipped my wedding ring on. "Helena, from the day we met, I knew nothing would ever be the same. You are the reason I keep going. You are my life. I'll always protect you and fight for you and I will never stop loving you."

I smiled as I slipped his wedding ring on. "Cedric, you were my first friend. You were there for me when I had no one else. I can never thank you enough for all of that, but I will always love you and protect you with every fiber of my being for as long as I live."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cedric lifted my veil and then kissed me as I tossed my bouquet over my shoulder and Hermione caught it as the guest burst into applause and cheers. Cedric and I shared our first dance as husband and wife at the reception and I had my father-daughter dance with Mr. Weasely, then Lupin and then Sirius. I kept my maiden name at Cedric's request as he said it made me who I was. But I still called myself Mrs. Helena Potter.

I felt so happy and lucky that this had all gone off without a hitch. Maybe Fate decided to be kind for once. Maybe for one night, we could be happy. Maybe for one night we could just forget everything that was wrong in the world and enjoy our precious time with those we loved.

The time soon came for me to stay with the Dursleys, but only for a little while and only because the protection my mother left in me would end soon. The four of us had agreed to go looking for the Horcruxes after Bill and Fleur's wedding. We hadn't told anyone but Sirius of our plan, and hoped it'd all go well.

As we got off the Hogwarts Express for the final time, Cedric, Ron and Hermione eyed the awaiting Dursleys with distaste.

"It hardly seems fair. You're a married woman now and you still have to go live with those jerks," said Ron.

"It's not my choice, Ron," I reminded him. "I have to go. But it won't be for long."

"Let's hope so," said Hermione. "Wonder how they'll react if or when they learn that you're married?"

I shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't matter if they find out or not. We don't need _their _approval," said Cedric, squeezing my hand. "I'll see you soon, love, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, as I kissed him.

Soon, the final battle between myself and Voldemort would begin, but whatever way it ended, the world would never be the same. Everything would change again, but if we were lucky, maybe it would be for the better.


End file.
